Fractured
by Lanthanon
Summary: [AU] Two worlds sharing one planet were engaged in a bitter war for supremacy: magic and naturalism against machine and industry. A group of adventurers seeks a bridge for this giant gap, before the world destroys itself.
1. The Last Materia Hunting

_A crossover AU story of Final Fantasy VII, VIII, X, X-2, Advent Children and Kingdom Hearts. It's in the Kingdom Hearts section because… the pairing I was aiming for exists only in this game, hehe ;;…_

_This fic is inspired by those Squffie fics in FFNet. And my little sister, who, when I was first playing KH a few years ago first commented they're cute. Then suddenly it all clicked, and I went slightly mental…_

_All mentioned things above are owned by Square Enix. And so on and so forth._

-----

It was always afternoon there… when the other kids were playing in groups, involved with strange, fancy or outrageous stories that one always realized in the worlds of make believe… but children will eventually lose that as they grow older, and see the world outside the orphanage may not be as grand and as good as they used to think. It was a slow, sad way for a child losing his innocence, but Matron Edea always knew it had been inevitable.

But for now, the children were blissfully unaware of those shadows, and were making the best of it in their young lives… save one.

A little boy no more than eight years old was trying his best not to cry in the small corner of an old wall leading to the forest. The Matron had always told the children never to leave the walls without her permission, so it was the best place for him to be alone with no one to bother him. The bruise in his cheek still hurts though… and he couldn't help but shed a few tears of pain and frustration.

"Hey…" a voice of a cheerful young girl said overhead.

The boy didn't look up, but bend his head further to his knees; he didn't want her to see him like this.

But the little girl who was only nine years of age simply snorted in annoyance as she sat beside him and firmly but gently made him face her. She looked at him in an indifferent expression, as though she didn't notice his tears or the bruise on his face as she laid her glowing right hand on his face, "Matron didn't know I borrowed the cure materia. She's gonna raise a lot of fuss if she finds out you've been fighting with Seifer again."

The boy glared at her, unfortunately with his very young expression, it made him more endearing than threatening. "He kept telling me Big Sis Ellone is never going back." It was like having huge grains of salt was being rubbed on a raw open wound.

In a way, it was true. Ellone was adopted by a very rich couple who lived in a very far country, and it was unlikely she could ever visit them again. The girl knew that Ellone and this boy were inseparable ever since he was a toddler. Even before Ellone left, she had specifically asked her a favor to look after him, since he never made friends with the other children, and her sudden absence will not help him make any now.

"And you know she won't." the girl said, deciding that being frank would be kinder. "But I'm sure Big Sis wouldn't want you to get hurt on her behalf. What will she say if she sees you like this?"

The boy stopped. "But he wouldn't leave me alone."

As though in an afterthought, the girl leaned closer to him, looking mischievous. "I have an idea…"

Later that night, there was a huge commotion regarding Seifer being turned into a frog. And although the girl admitted the crime and was duly scolded and punished by the Matron, Seifer learned his lesson to leave the boy behind from his teasing. He began doing it to another kid named Zell instead.

And from that day forth, the boy would always run up to the girl and hold her hand… assured that this new big sis will always be with him.

-----

"Damn." Yuffie said, feeling sick. Mostly from the part she was on top of a giant moving turtle being led by a short moogle. The small part was the sinking feeling from that dream that always haunted her sleep.

No matter how hard she tried to forget, the little boy was always in her thoughts. And along that reluctant smile from his was also her feelings of regret and sadness. "Damn it to hell…" she muttered, lying on her back, staring at the strange red moon. Now she'll never fall asleep…

It certainly didn't help with her partner either… Tidus was snoring again. And from her sharp hearing he was saying along the lines of some Blitzball tactics he was telling to his dream friends. Yuffie envied his simple ability to sleep anywhere and anytime, even when he didn't have to.

So she was forced to stay up, looking at the moon, trying to shut off the snores without resorting to murder, and fighting off motion sickness at the same time. She was sarcastically hoping that this could be her lucky start. Or the universe is telling her something.

-----

"And Yuna is there, and Maria… the girl who asked for my autograph a few months ago, remember her?.. Is there, and they both want me to go along to watch the stars from the beach… it was a great dream…" Tidus was telling her dreamily over breakfast when they have finally found solid ground to stand on after the trip. He grinned at her direction, hoping to hear some feedback from her.

Yuffie stared at him in annoyance. Lack of sleep was making her cranky. "Uh, in case you didn't notice, I'm female too. For the last time, I can't help you decide which girl is your type, got that?"

"Ah, but you're… Yu!" Tidus said. "You're the closest guy for a buddy I could find."

"Gee. Thanks a lot." Yuffie said. "No wonder Wakka insisted I should come along too," still, she couldn't stay mad at Tidus for long. He has a good and kind heart, with a sense of humor that was comforting. It was probably the only reason why she stayed in the Besaid islands for a while, a break from that all the places she had been ever since that terrible incident, living with his family. "That's a strange trip you're heading though…"

"This isn't just a trip!" Tidus said, getting agitated. "It's a Rite of Manhood."

"An _outdated_ Rite of Manhood." Yuffie corrected him. "No one does that stuff anymore for fifty years now. And it actually made sense, really…"

"Regardless, I've heard a materia is hidden there in the cave." Tidus pointed out, "Wouldn't it be nice to find a legendary caliber one?"

"That's what you told me in the beach two years ago, remember? And it was a Speed Plus. In the riverside, and it was a Chocobo Lure, in your future sister-in-law's hut, it was also a Chocobo lure."

"But you have to admit freaking ice-cold Lulu was fun."

"It is… if you happen to be a lightning rod."

"You're still pissed about that?"

"Damn right I should be. I'm beginning to think we should get a divorce after this." Yuffie said good-naturedly as she slung her backpack over her shoulder. She and Tidus were an unlikely pair: she was wearing an all black outfit while Tidus in his bright colors of blue and yellow. Though both can manage the trek on this island on their own and strong fighters, Wakka insisted they should be together. Both suspected it long ago that it was one of Wakka's attempts for them to be an item. That idea alone made them both laugh by the sheer ridiculousness of it.

"Wakka'll be disappointed," Tidus said with a straight face. "But we're both leading unhappy lives. We're not meant to be…"

"Yeah, well he'll get over it." they finally found the cave near the beach just like Wakka described to them when Tidus suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Oh, you got your healing potions, stocked up there? We can't always depend on our materias…If you run out, we'd be in trouble if our random encounters are strong."

Yuffie looked at him, "Why are you talking like that?"

Tidus blinked… "I don't know. But it's good to be prepared."

As soon as they entered the cave, Tidus began again. "We could use certain items to give us a view of the maze. That way we can easily avoid traps… however, some of these routes could have hidden treasures we might use, so it's really up to you where we should be going."

"Gawd, you almost sound like an instructor or something." Yuffie said, exasperated. "I know that too, ok? Stop treating me like a three year old."

Even their first monster he was acting weird. "Yuffie, use your special ability 'mug'! You can steal and damage the enemy at the same time…!" he stopped when the ninja, fed up, took the time to move away from the small crablike monster and hit the back of his head with her palm. "OK, shutting up now." Finally taking a hint.

It was good to have strange constants like these in their lives…

-----

Two hours later from wandering in the mazelike underground methodically, they finally found the place most likely a materia could be housed.

"Strange, the Orb is telling me this is the place. But it's empty." Yuffie said, looking around. Though there were stalagmites, rocks, boulders, stalactites… but no materia.

"Damn, someone got here first?" Tidus said, kneeling to ease his legs a bit.

"Seems like it." Yuffie said, trying hard not to sound so disappointed, as well as not remembering the discomforts she had to go through just to get here. A materia can grow again in this spot, but that will take many years for it to even form physically. "We're not the only Materia hunters in Spira, really…"

"And in all accounts, we are noobs."

"We are not!" Yuffie said.

"Well, I'm a Blitzball player, and you're a ninja. But we're just new to this." Tidus corrected himself hastily when Yuffie was staring at him now with an evil glint in her violet eyes. The last time he made her pissed like that was back when they were 13, she literally hauled him and his pants on top of a flagpole (used to warn the villagers of an attack from ocean) on top of the mountain for the rest of the villagers to see, when he called her a weak little girl while helping him out carrying the lumber. He was surprised to find out that he was definitely wrong with that statement. He later insisted he was just being nice, while she accused him of being a chauvinist. It took Wakka and Yuna and many days to make them talk to each other again though.

Silly as it seemed now, Tidus was probably the only person who saw the whole island from his trip with the pole. In a way, it was a great, though not elegant, experience.

"Well, we're new. But we're not noobs!" Yuffie said, backing down a bit. "You should take pride in your work, Ti! How will you be able to protect Yuna with that attitude?"

"Hey, keep her out of this." Tidus snapped, but he was blushing like an adorable schoolboy.

"Well it's true. You know that as soon as she finished her training you'd be joining her to the Capital as her bodyguard with Kimhari." Yuffie said.

He knew it was pointless, but he began anyway. "Are you sure you don't want to come along with us? It'll be more fun that way."

Yuffie was always tempted by that offer, but the vision of a small hand holding hers flashed in her mind. "No. I'll leave after Wakka's marriage ceremony. I've really shouldn't have stayed this long. I've still got places to go…" she knelt near the altar, pretending she was still looking for any lesser materia around, so she couldn't see Tidus' crestfallen face.

Tidus knew that she had been collecting money and combat training for the past five years preparing herself for that long journey. She had always told him of her dream to go beyond the sea and visit far away countries, but now that the time has finally come, he had always been uneasy. They were both kindred spirits, in a way, and even though this friendship of theirs did not evolve into something else, they both genuinely liked each other. He was still nervous with Yuna nowadays, and having the stoic Kimhari around watching him over his shoulder will never help the trip either. It won't be the same without her making him act childish over silly things.

He felt it was unfair of Yuffie to leave him so soon…

With a grunt, he gave a good kick on the wall, this was probably their last materia hunting together, and they didn't find anything. However, he managed to say a loud "WOAH!" as the ground suddenly gave way beneath him.

"Ti!" Yuffie immediately dropped whatever she was doing and ran on the edge of the hole. "Hey, are alright? Can you hear me?!"

"… yeah!..." Tidus' weak reply shouted back, relieving her fears somewhat. "I landed on something slimy though."

"I'm going down there, hold on!" Yuffie said, pulling a rope that was neatly stored from her backpack. Though she had motion sickness to deal with, she has no fear of heights. It was a quick trip for her. And soon, her own black sneakers landed on the same sticky, wet substance that was clinging on Tidus' baggy shorts when he landed there on his butt.

"How're you?" Yuffie said, unconcerned as she realized that he wasn't as bad off as she originally thought.

"My backside's sore, but other than that it's not serious." Tidus knew that Yuffie was laughing at his expense, though she was trying to keep a straight face. He looked around at the strange new level he accidentally found. Instead of rocks, the complex seemed to be full of a green like glow from the mosses that grown over it. These were the same stuff that made the ground beneath them slippery as well.

Then from the small chamber they heard a distinct rumble.

"I really hope that's your stomach Yu." Tidus joked nervously. But both friends were slowly inching for their weapons, Yuffie her small shurikens that fits nicely in the palm of her hand, and Tidus with the sword that his brother gave him.

Suddenly the water beneath them exploded, raining the slimy water on them, as a giant snakelike creature literally reared its ugly head at them and snarled.

Tidus with amazing speed and grace, charged at the snake, sword drawn, while Yuffie supports him from behind by throwing three shurikens from each hand, in deadly accuracy towards the monster's face.

However the monster showed incredible intelligence by moving its head away and using its own tough scales to deflect the impromptu missiles. And Tidus nearly gaped when he saw his own sword bounce off from the monster's body. The reptile recoiled by using its tail and made Tidus to make a painful introduction to the wall.

Yuffie threw a bag of blindness powder on the snakes head, temporarily blinding it, as Tidus quickly drank a light healing potion from his flask, retreating from the thrashing tail as he looks for an alternate way to fight this thing. "Are we screwed?" he asked her.

"I hope not."

"Seems the monster should be more sensitive to magic if it's that tough enough not to be harmed physically."

Yuffie frowned. Although she had knowledge on materia, she's unsure if she has enough spiritual energy to concoct one. "I'm not a black mage, you know…" she said, slowly. "But I think a well placed fire spell should do the trick."

"I'll use my spell to make us move faster." Tidus said.

"I can only fire it once, don't mess up." she warned him. Tidus simply nodded. "NOW!" she shouted as a fireball formed from her fingertips, Tidus, moving twice as fast, used his own sword to be engulfed by the flames and drove it right into the monster's skull.

What happened next completely took them off-guard. The monster gave the most terrible shriek, which went twice the volume in the underground cave that the two friends staggered back, clutching their ears in a vain attempt to block off the sound. In anger and desperation, the monster whirled on them, attempting to crush them both in retaliation.

When another fireball came out of nowhere and hit the wounded part of the reptile's head. The monster howled no more, as the unknown fighter jumped on it's head, and with a powerful swing from his sword, dealt a lethal blow.

The reptile crashed to the ground, its decapitated head rolling on the water, mixing with its black blood. Yuffie was still trying to recover from the ringing sensation in her ears that she didn't hear that person approaching her, knelt beside her, and asked her if she was alright.

She looked up, and saw piercing blue eyes staring at her in intense concentration. Though in another scenario she would be offended and asked him haughtily what the hell he was staring at, she was instead struck her most was his long brown hair reaching his shoulders, a distinct scar from his forehead, and the age that was written all over his grim face. Somehow, she deducted that the man must be in his late twenties… and that he was a very big man too. From her vantage point he was very tall, and somehow quite threatening, she felt like a dwarf beside him.

She then realized that he was talking to her, and she had to concentrate harder to pick up the words. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Yuffie said, at least the ringing sensation was beginning to fade away. She stood up, frowning that the water also messed up her own shorts. "You alive, Ti?" she called out.

"Ugh, don't shout." He groaned. But Tidus was alright, slightly shaken, but was able to sit up. "Man, for a second there I thought I'd be deaf for the rest of my life."

Yuffie felt that strange man was staring her again. She quickly looked over her shoulder, but he seemed to take a great interest in one of the areas near the cave. She looked back at Tidus, _I'm just being jumpy, that's all_.

"And I suddenly realized if that happens, I'll never be able to hear Yuna say how much she loves me. And that would suck…"

The ninja frowned, "I _thought_ you liked Marie."

"Well, it's Yuna the first person I remember, anyway…"

"Sheesh, Ti. Please don't be existential on me now. Angst doesn't suit you. We're all gonna be fine." She looked around. "We'll just have to climb out of here…" then her eyes widened in shock when she realized that something's quite not right with the picture. And then it struck her: the rope that she tied from the upper level was now lying on the floor. "Hell, no." she said. Rope lessons was not her forte, but she was experienced enough to know that the rope was cut. From a sword. And since Tidus was down here getting his butt kicked with her, the only logical conclusion was… from that man.

Suddenly angry by this, Yuffie literally stormed in to the part of the cave where she saw that man wandered off, then was so surprised what he was doing in there that she blurted out instead. "What the hell are you doing?"

Calmly, systematically, that man summoned his fire magic to destroy a large nest of eggs. The sight of fire and writhing bodies of the unborn monsters forced Yuffie to turn away in revulsion, it had greatly disturbed her.

"It's probably why that thing attacked you as soon as you got here." The man said, still staring at the fire he caused. "She's a mother."

"Then why'd you toast her babies? There's no need for that." She didn't mean to sound so harsh, but she couldn't help herself.

"There is." The man said, still not looking at her. "This monster's been terrorizing the nearby village here. Preparing food for her kids. I was paid to get rid of her. And since it's likely the brood would just be a threat… it's better off they die as well."

"I see. You're a mercenary." Yuffie said, walking away.

"Yes…" The man said. "My name's Leon."

"Yuffie. My friend over there's Tidus. Thanks for the help, though." She continued walking a few more feet away when she heard him say in quiet seriousness.

"…you're telling me to go away?"

That stopped her. For a brief moment, she could have sworn that he sounded hurt. Yuffie turned around, placed her hands on her hips and stared at Leon in disbelief. Wondering at his strange choice of words and where this was going. "I didn't say that." She said. "But considering that we just met, and you've just completed your mission, I'm sure you have somewhere you've got to go."

"I'm not in a hurry." Leon said calmly. "Even without that giant snake there are still monsters scattered about in this area. You'll need an extra sword."

"And it certainly is no use to let you wandering off on your own. There is safety in numbers. If only my rope was still tied up there we could have leave instantly."

"I'm sorry for that. I was using that rope too climb down here. But when I heard the two of you shouting I have to cut it to reach here faster." Leon said, closing his eyes deep in thought. "But I'm sure that snake has a way out leading to the surface from here. We'll just have to look for it."

"Well…" Yuffie said, thinking it through. Having Leon might be handy, but… "I'm kind of saving my money for something else. And I'm sure people like you charge pretty high…"

"I don't need money." Leon surprised her by saying this. "Just let me accompany you two until we all reach Shore Village."

It seemed fair enough, but her past association with mercenaries made her slightly suspicious. "You're a very strange mercenary." Yuffie said, "I never heard anyone working for free before."

"I'm eccentric."

"Maybe." Yuffie extended her hand. "I'm glad to meet you, Mr. Leon."

The man hesitated for a moment before he clasped her hand with his own. "Just call me Leon." And even though the huge hand looked strange holding hers, it struck her that he has a very gentle touch underlying the black leather glove. Suddenly insecure, she released his hand and said quickly "We should be going back to Ti and tell the change of plans."

"…"

_Well, he's certainly talkative_. Yuffie thought as she continued her pace. She never really shown interest in men… be it young boys or older guys… ever since she reached the age that she should be. But somehow Leon made a strong impression on her. And she could never figure out what that could be… or meant.

_I don't know him. He's just a stranger. A person I've never met before. That's all. Get a grip._ She chastised herself.

"Yu!!!" Tidus shouted, delighted, waving his hand as soon as he saw his friend, "Look what I found!" Needless to say that he took the time to actually search the body carefully.

And when Yuffie did see what he was holding, a huge smile was plastered in her face as she hugged him, realizing what it was… a summon materia… a very rare find indeed. "Tidus!" she laughed. "I could just kiss you!"

"You will?" Tidus teased, used to this sort of talk and where it was heading.

Her face made an expression of mock contempt. "Hell, NO!!!"

Leon simply looked away, unimpressed by their childish behavior, no doubt, as the other two began to pick up their bags.

----

Leon took the lead of the expedition with an Orb in his hand, as a sort of apology for making them walk, maybe, with Yuffie and Tidus trudging closely behind.

"Are you sure he's familiar with this place? We've been in here for hours." Tidus said.

"Well… we did go in very far." Yuffie said. She was getting worried as they wandered into more tunnels … but knew it wouldn't do to make Tidus panic as well.

"We'll be alright." Leon assured them, as if he had just read their minds. "As long as we stick together and not draw vampire bats…" nasty critters: when latched on human skin in its attempt to drink warm blood, it was literally a pain getting it off.

"Gawd, do you really have to say that." Yuffie shuddered, not bothering to end that sentence with a question. She had not yet seen the things, but she heard the horror stories from so many people who encountered them that she didn't doubt the danger.

"…"

"So." Tidus said, trying to break the ice. "Where're you from, Leon?"

"I've been around." The taller man replied.

Sheesh. His attitude reminded him of Kimhari's. "So, you've traveled." Tidus persisted.

"You could say that…"

"From your clothes, and that Griever symbol in your neck… you don't look like you're around here. You came from the Mainland?" Yuffie asked him, getting curious as well.

"… not really." And he let it at that, clearly indicating he was not interested to pursue this conversation. Yuffie shrugged, slowed her pace to walk side by side with Tidus, studying the small materia in her hands. "I think it's a Shiva…" she assessed. Though they had to make sure by identifying it in a nearby shop. Though powerful in its own way, it was also quite common.

Tidus looked disappointed. "So much for a legendary one." They were both whispering, so that Leon can think in peace as well as not making noise loud enough to invite nearby monsters.

"Actually, finding this is almost a miracle." She replied, pensive. "I'd be sorry to sell it…"

"I'm sure you'll find better ones along the way."

"Yeah…" Yuffie said, pocketing it. "But it's the memory that counts, right?"

Tidus frowned at her. "You always say that, Yu. Stop it… just because we're parting ways for now doesn't mean we'll never see each other again."

Yuffie managed to keep herself from sighing out loud. "Yeah, you're right. Of course we'll see each other again…" she relented. "I'm sorry."

Tidus cocked his head in puzzlement, "You know, you never told me the story about that saying."

"I wish I could." Yuffie said. "But I'm not sure myself why I can't." It was Matron Edea's last words to her… and so far she can never understand what it really meant either.

Or maybe she already understood… she just couldn't accept it. She looked up at Leon's broad back, wondering if talking their immediate future plans was such a good idea as he may overhear them. _Probably not… it doesn't concern him_.

At long last, the trio emerged from the caves. And it struck her that it was already dark out, and the moogles and their transportation only work in the day. And that they were lost in the caves much longer than she expected.

"Shit." Tidus said, hand on his head, feeling a headache forming. "Wakka's gonna have our hides for this."

"Think of it as an adventure." Yuffie suggested.

Tidus for once, seemed more upset by this, "You do know Yuna's going to start her Song soon, that is if she hasn't left the temple already."

It was kind of nice to see Tidus going all mushy on someone so needlessly. Yuffie almost envied him. "Not until the next full moon she won't. Two days from now. We still have time… no need to rush."

"We really should be going." Leon said sharply, surprising them both. They had almost forgotten he was also there with them. Feeling guilty and behaving like a noob, Yuffie and Tidus hurried over to where the other man is. There was a reason why no one dared to travel during night time, and that they should get to the village as quickly as they could.

-----

Shore Village was a bit like Besaid. Complete with a bonfire and the Lesser Singers; all three maidens singing in perfect unison, blending with the cold night air as they sung the ancient lyrics of protection from the evil Gi spirits that wandered in the darkness. Their song gives energy to the good spirits of the earth and the ocean, providing a safe haven for the people who were in need of rest.

Tidus was sleeping comfortably in his cot. Yuffie couldn't sleep… as usual. In a way, she decided she should find a way to cure her insomnia one of these days, as it's not a healthy practice in a long run. Leon could not find his employer, and so in interest for a cheap lodging they also invited him in the room. Upon waking up from that sad dream again, she found out that his bed was empty. And as she tossed and turned in her bed in a futile effort to doze off failed, she gave up and decided to have a small walk, hoping it would tire her out.

She saw Leon near the balcony, watching in obvious fascination at the orb forming from the fireplace, where the three Singers were stationed. "I heard cities from the Mainland don't do that now… so long as the head Sorcerer was strong enough to create barriers." Yuffie said. "Not that I have been there, of course."

"I don't really care." What a wonderful way to start a conversation. She was wondering why the hell she even bothered. But apparently he changed his mind and continued.

"What is that?" he asked her, pointing at the blue sphere.

"A Temporary Plane. Sort of like the Farplane of sorts in the Temples." Yuffie said, remembering the whole conversation with Wakka and Yuna when she was younger. "The people of the village call upon their loved ones who died to guide and protect them. They're drawn by the voice and the spiritual energy of the Singer, in which they would, in turn, use the spirits to create this barrier, preventing the Gi to kill people," she pointed at the light blue sphere above them. "The barrier surrounding this place is the souls of the dead people who were uncorrupted..." A Gi flew overhead, screeching as it was repelled by the spiritual energy. No one really knew why the Gi attacked the living, and how they came to be… and how to get rid of them, as they only returned even after defeating it in combat. The people had to rely on their deities and their Songstress to ensure their safety.

"Uncorrupted?"

"Well, there were legends saying the Gi were Heretics who discarded nature and the deities in favor of machines, the Uncorrupted are the souls of the righteous ones who became one with the world… or something. I don't know the details, but that's what the people from Besaid say. I never knew all the stuff from where I came from."

"So you're not from here? You and your boyfriend…" here Leon stopped as Yuffie began to laugh as soon as he said it, it was a conditioned reflex… Tidus would have done the same every time a girl asked him if the girl in black standing behind at his shoulder was his date or something. Realizing she was getting rude she attempted to stop, but she couldn't. It was ridiculous, really, a man she can barely talk to was assuming too much in such short a time. She wondered what the other people she knew for a longer period of time thought of her. "He's not my boyfriend." She said, calming down. "He's a very good friend. With a very good heart."

"Really." Somehow he doesn't sound convinced.

"Really." Yuffie said. "He may not look it, but he's very weird…"

The Singers were now singing a different song, their small congratulations to the soon to be Singers for the Full Moon. Yuna must have completed her training by now, and was most likely resting to have sufficient energy for the coming task. She would have been disappointed that both of them weren't there to congratulate her. Yuffie inwardly grimaced, she shouldn't have insisted to this trip if she knew they'd be delayed by this.

Yuffie looked at Leon, who was now watching the bonfire in avid fascination but was silent as a rock. And the ninja left without making a sound, she was very good at this… she managed to tease Lulu and Wakka whenever they'd walk off on their own with her following. And she liked to scare Tidus when they were younger.

Back in her room, Yuffie did a head stand. It's one of those things her teacher taught her when he found out about her sleeping disorder… by tiring her out as well as increasing strength in her arms and improve her balance without bothering anyone else in the middle of the night; this was the best thing he can think of. Even after all these years she still couldn't figure if her sensei was a genius or a real idiot. But it worked, it draw strange stares though, but it always works.

She was still doing it, even after Leon came back in the room, stared at her but made no comment on her exercise, and lied down on the couch. Soon afterwards, Yuffie felt herself getting tired as well, sat on the floor to catch her breath, before she too plopped on her bed. Closing her eyes, she saw the dream again, but she was too tired to cry anymore.

_Omake:_

_Tidus: I'll do it, Yu! I'll tell Yuna my real feelings on the matter in private!_

_Yuffie: That's the spirit!_

_Tidus: Come with me._

_Yuffie: What?!_

_Later_

_Tidus: Yuna, truly I… I… I… I…L…Lo…lo…_

_Yuna stares, smiling._

_Tidus: WAH! I CAN'T DO IT!!! (sobs in Yuffie's arms)_

_Yuffie: Hm… five seconds, a new record._

_Leon (staring at Yuna's picture in Tidus' room): Whatever…_


	2. A Ship Trip and Then Some

Yuffie decided to eat only a sandwich for breakfast, despite that her stomach was rebelling at the thought. But it really couldn't be helped: they'd all be traveling over the ocean again, and the last thing she wanted is throwing up all over the place. She decided to eat a lot after reaching their destination.

Tidus frowned when he saw her meager meal, and decided to eat a sandwich as well. He knew about her motion sickness, and he certainly wouldn't enjoy his own breakfast simply because he doesn't have one (the waiter was giving them an evil look, though, most likely thinking they were being cheap). Leon was nowhere to be found when they both woke up, and they've both concluded that he had finally left.

"Without even saying goodbye." Tidus said, disgruntled.

"Well…" Yuffie shrugged, paying the bill but not leaving a tip for the obnoxious waiter. "Let's get going."

-----

"What do you mean there are no turtles?!" Tidus shouted.

The poor moogle just bowed its small head in regret. "Kuppo. The animals fled during the night. The Gi were more violent lately, their negative energies scared them off to the ocean. We're still trying to get them as of now."

Yuffie placed a hand on Tidus' shoulder calming him somewhat. "Hey, there's another way."

Tidus threw a look at her, she looked more apprehensive but brave as well, when he said. "A ship?"

"Yeah." Yuffie agreed. "A ship." The giant turtles, though slow, can travel faster than a boat, since the ship passes other ports for the other passengers. Yuffie personally hated that sort of transportation, but for them to reach Besaid in time they need to ride it.

She made a mental note to buy a tranquilizer back in town.

-----

Tidus looked at her worriedly as Yuffie swallowed her tranquilizer pill despite her empty stomach. "That's not healthy." He warned her. They were now in their private cabin, and it didn't help that the ship was rocking harder than usual. They'd heard rumors from the other passengers that a storm was brewing up, but with luck they may reach Besaid before it reaches in the area.

"You ain't my dad. So shut your piehole." She snapped nastily. Normally Tidus would take offense. But he knew her long enough that she was really unwell, she was babbling now, and she has no control of her temper. "I'll just sleep for awhile, if you don't mind."

"Sure…" Tidus said as Yuffie plopped on the bed, "I'll let you know once we get to port."

"…"

"Yu."

"Yeah."

Tidus took a deep breath. He had decided to butt in for her own sake. "You really should have something to eat, at least."

"I'll be fine, Ti." Her muffled voice replied. "You just worry about how you would congratulate Yuna once we get there, alright."

He shook his head, sometimes he can't understand her way of thinking. "If Yuna's here right now, she'd be worried about you as well. What's wrong? You're not sleeping well lately… don't pretend I didn't notice." He added with that authorative tone he got from his dad. Even though he'd hate to admit it.

"I don't know." And she was telling the truth, she had always thought that as one grows older, the past becomes blurry. But each new year the dreams had become clearer and more vivid it was terrifying. "And I can't tell you, Ti."

"Why not?"

"You won't understand."

"What the hell won't I understand?!" he almost screamed at her, finally losing it. "I'm not gonna stand around and watch you get wasted!"

"…"

"I'm gonna get soup. And I'll force feed it to you, even if you choke on it!" Tidus stood up, stomped on the floor, and closed the door with such force that their things on the table jumped. "You're very sweet," Yuffie belatedly said out loud. But she knew that Tidus always wore his heart on his sleeve… and that he was honestly very upset at her… one of his rare moments.

"Damn you, Ti, I'm eighteen years old." Yuffie muttered, relenting as she sat on the bed. "Stop treating me like a baby." But his fears were well founded, she had to admit. And she was too stubborn to admit any weakness in her part.

_What's wrong with me?_ She wondered, feeling very afraid and alone all of a sudden. _Am I going to suffer like this for the rest of my life?_ She had fought against those dreams for seven years now, was she finally losing to it?

Just when she was ironically relishing her newfound angst, the wooden door of their room shattered, and she heard a strange growl emanating from it. As well as horrified screams from the people outside. A Gi wyvern was on the floor, staring at Yuffie with its big empty eyes.

Still under the influence of the drug. Yuffie was staring at the whole thing in a detached manner when someone jerked her from the bed before the wyvern crashed into it where she used to be sitting, destroying the bed in the process.

"Are you crazy?! What are you doing?" Her rescuer, who was actually Leon shouted, holding her arm tightly. He stopped though, when Yuffie's slacked body sank to the floor, completely unaware of the danger she was in. "Yuffie!"

She didn't know she and Leon were now on a first name basis, but she was too weary to make any snide remarks regarding that. "I'm… not myself… right now…" she managed to find the strength to apologize, the tranquilizer was now at its full effect. "Sorry…" Leon was forced to stand his ground, his weapon at hand, slashing to any monster that got too close to them.

"Yu!!!" Tidus' voice shouted out in the commotion. He was now fighting off the same monsters in an attempt to allow the non-combatants to flee to the hull of this ship. "Where are you? Answer me!"

"She's with me!" Leon shouted back, surprising him as well by that knowledge. "I could use some help here!"

"Damn!" Tidus snapped as he jumped back as the undead wolf nearby the door snapped it jaws where his feet should have been. But he managed to decapitate the monster as he rolled into the room in one smooth motion. Now the hunter becomes the hunted…Tidus and Leon cornered the wyvern and attacked it from both sides. The small room did not allow it to move and make anymore damage… or escape.

"This is embarrassing…" Yuffie managed to grin as Tidus knelt down beside her as soon the monster fell on the floor, the body disappearing along with its negative energy.

Tidus gave a tentative smile. "Yu…"

"I'm not hurt…" Yuffie assured him, wishing the effect of the medicine would fade away… but it will take hours before it would. That was why she took it so early. Though she didn't realize that it was THAT potent as the person from the item store claimed it to be. The tranquilizers from Besaid were pretty tame compared to that product. And as she drifted off to sleep, she can hear Leon and Tidus, who were now arguing with each other.

-----

Tidus could not believe the first words Leon told him as soon as Yuffie dozed off. Who the hell does he think he is, anyway?

He was on his way to the kitchen when he saw the creatures appearing from nowhere and began attacking left and right, killing the unfortunates who happened in the way. It was so sudden and unexpected. They were unprepared of the Gi creatures appearing in broad daylight. While the few Singers who were on board began their Song of Protection, Tidus made a mad dash towards their cabin without waiting for their defensive properties, knowing that Yuffie was in no condition to fight.

"How could you leave her alone like that?" Leon was enraged, as if the attack of these monsters were somehow his fault. "She could have been killed."

He was rubbing salt on the wound. Tidus doesn't need to be reminded by this stranger. "Ease off, man!" he snarled. "I came here as soon as I could! I don't remember you being her freaking bodyguard!"

"If you are one, you're doing a terrible job on it!" It struck a cord. Tidus knew that try as he might, he was scared to be Yuna's protector… scared that he may not defend her from something beyond his control. With a rage he never knew he had, he punched Leon with all his might, taking a grim satisfaction that the other man staggered back.

But Leon's calm expression only made him feel worse, even as the older man left the room without a word.

-----

The people were so scared at what happened that morning that it took all the crew of the ship to calm them down and to prevent them to break out in panic… it was not an easy task. The Singers slowly walked along the corridors, their voices resonating, requesting the spirits to guide the people who recently died to the Farplane and not to be corrupted. As well as reinforcing the barriers now surrounding the ship.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help." Yuffie said, she was now lying on Tidus' bed, as her own was now reduced to splinters. Her friend offered to sit on the floor for the rest of the journey.

Tidus waved it off, trying to fight off his own depression. "You were sick. It's not your fault." He assured her.

She wasn't convinced.

"We'll be in Besaid by the afternoon." Tidus said. "So get some rest so you'd look healthy enough for Yuna."

"What about Leon?"

Tidus frowned. That's unexpected. "What about him?" he asked.

"I heard the two of you shouting… what happened?"

"Just comparing our sword techniques and debating which was better." He replied lightly.

"Your face tells me it's something else."

Tidus felt karma crashing in… now he knew what Yuffie felt when he echoed her words. "You won't understand."

"I see…" Yuffie said, as she stared at the ceiling. "For what it's worth, though… I think you'd make a great protector for Yuna. Don't let him weigh you down."

He startled, "You heard?"

"I may be seasick… but last I looked, I'm a ninja," Yuffie smiled in spite of herself. "I can't help it. I was hoping you'd tell me though…"

"It's just as well… but thanks." Tidus felt a great weight was just lifted from his shoulders. "What will I do without you, Yu…?"

"I wish I know, Ti."

-----

Yuffie insisted to walk without help. She somehow found the strength of pace on her two feet… it was apparent that she was really grateful she was off that blasted ship. She and Tidus tried not to look at the bodies as they were ambling their way out, the people they left behind, friends and family, were covering them in a white cloth, and preparing to bury them in the island. They had a long way to go, and they could not afford to bring the corpses along. The captain would also need to inquire for more Singers… his experience that morning had greatly rattled him.

The first people they recognized upon reaching the port was Lulu and Wakka. The older man literally ran out from the crowd and hugged the two with each arm, almost knocking them all overboard into the water.

"Oh, thank Yevon!" He was crying, "I heard the two of you were in that ship when it happened. I'm so glad you're safe."

The blonde and the brunette stared at each other in puzzlement how he knew that when Lulu intervened, pointing at Leon who was also standing at the sidelines. "He came to us and told the news. That's why we're here to pick you up." Yuffie felt her eyebrows lifting, as well as Tidus' frown directed at the man.

But Lulu continued. "Well, let's get going. You three must be tired…"

"Three?" Tidus interrupted her, "You mean Leon's coming too?"

"Yes. Didn't you know?" Lulu, said, surprised…"He's a proxy sent from Queen Yunalesca's court in the Mainland…"

-----

"Strange he never told us anything." Tidus said for the umpteenth time. Though he was upset by their surprise guest, he was glad to see Yuffie recovered from the trip so they could have a decent conversation. The sound of excitement and anticipation of the people outside can be heard from their room in Tidus' house, preparing for tonight's festivities.

"Maybe Lady Yunalesca just doesn't want people flocking proxies if they found out. Remember Sir Auron when he visited here last year?" Yuffie reminded him. "So many people came, they had to get other Singers from the nearby islands to make a bigger barrier that night?"

Tidus nodded reluctantly. "Actually, I was hoping Auron would come, I have so much to ask him about a lot of things."

They were both silent.

"So, what're you thinking?" Tidus asked.

Yuffie hesitated. "Leon bothers me. Sure he helped us so many times I'd forget to count… but… I still don't trust him…I feel like he was keeping something from me."

"I thought you never met him?"

"I know," Yuffie shook her head. She never told him that it was Wakka who actually gave her suspicions in the first place. When he finally gave a look-over at the new guy he took the time to take her aside to point out his own fears. Leon's oddly shaped sword… or at least the hilt of it.

"It reminded me of the forbidden weapons I've heard from the stories." Wakka said, "A 'gun'."

Those metal things that wounded and killed so many people during the war. But she had seen Leon used his weapon… he was wielding it as a sword. "He never used it as a gun, so it's probably just an ornament…"

"I can't tell Lulu… she doesn't usually agree with me on such a small detail." Wakka said, sighing. In his opinion Lulu should take him seriously sometimes, even though it was her job to be one. "But even the people from the Mainland didn't use those kinds of things… even as ornaments. Can you keep an eye on him? Until Yuna's been accepted."

"You'd think he'd do something to Yuna?"

"I'm just being cautious." Wakka said. "It wouldn't hurt if I ask you to keep an eye on him tonight?"

She shrugged, "He's a good looking man. I won't mind at all."

Wakka was frowning, not in the mood for a joke. "I'm serious, Yuffie. Please."

A sigh. "Fine. I'll tail him… but can I eat something first?"

Switching her attention back to Tidus she continued, "There's nothing we can do for now. Have you seen Yuna?"

Tidus looked deflated as soon as she said it, "No… there's so many people going to her place… I couldn't see her."

"Lulu told me she sang as soon as she went out… she gave the Song of Healing for the kids. The elders were very impressed, she managed to do it so early…" She stopped when Tidus was now glaring at her, clearly upset he missed the experience. "But we're here to see her formally sing for tonight! There's no worry!" she said cheerfully, slapping his back in the process.

Normally her slap in the back would have literally made him charge up… "Yeah, no worries…"

"Yuffie?" Lulu's head poke in their room. "I'm sent here by Yuna… she wants you to see her."

She and Tidus glanced at each other. Singers were the most important people in the village… next to the village elder and the herbalist. Even if Yuffie was reluctant to go, it was customary to come whenever the Songstress summons her. Yuffie looked at Tidus, who even now wished he'd come with her. "See ya! It'll be a quick chat."

"Say congratulations for me."

"Sure will."

-----

"Wow…" Yuffie breathed, sitting in Yuna's rather attractive room as the new songstress stood up from her seat at the edge of the bed and giving her a warm embrace. As soon as they disengaged, Yuffie could not help looking at Yuna's clothes signifying to the world of her class as Singer. Purple suits her very well. "It looks great on you!" she said, and meant it.

"It feels kind of strange though…" Yuna said, casting her eyes down modestly. "I'm not sure if I'm up to it."

That's not something the ninja expected for her to say after all those months of her training to finally achieve her dream." Isn't it a little too late to be thinking of that?" Yuffie asked bluntly, she widened her eyes realizing her mistake as she quickly clapped her hand over her mouth, before she could say any swear words. Yuffie and Tidus made it a habit not to swear in front of Yuna growing up.

Yuna did not mind at the least. "My father and Tidus' father became very famous after they won the war for us, even after they died. People assume I can do just as well… I mean I am his daughter. But I couldn't help but wonder if I could do just as well as he did…" She said. She looked up at Yuffie, hoping for her to say something inspirational… but the other girl looked at her quizzically, waiting for her to continue. Seeing that she was supposed to say something, Yuffie found herself studying her foot in great interest… although she was just as close to Yuna as she is to Tidus, when it comes to the heart, it was Yuna who usually knows the right words, the right way to make their troubles seem nothing. It felt awkward in her case, and for once she had no words to say.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand…" Yuffie said lamely. Yuna looked more downcast so she quickly. "It's because I don't have parents, so I never knew what it feels to live up to their expectations."

Yuna smiled in embarrassment, "I forgot. I'm so sorry… you've been with us so long I almost thought you'd been part of the family."

In a way, they were. But Yuffie continued the conversation feeling she should make up for the blunder. "You're not alone though…Tidus feels the same way."

"What?"

"He'll kill me for saying this. But you should have seen how nervous he was getting for the past two days. He kept thinking that he may not be a very good guardian to you."

Now Yuna frowned, "But he's a very good swordsman. He's personally trained with Sir Auron himself. I know he's a capable guardian."

"Say that to him when you meet. I keep telling him that but it doesn't cheer him up." Yuffie said. "And with him by your side, you'll make a great Songstress. You may not be as famous as your dad… but who knows, maybe in your own way you'll be just as great."

"Actually," Yuna said quietly. "I'd prefer you'd be at my side as well… with Tidus, too."

Yuffie looked on in shock as Yuna knelt down in front of her. "Hey! What are you doing?" she said, stopping her from doing it as she knelt down, forcing Yuna to sit upright.

Yuna was laughing, apparently pleased to see her so upset. "Just as I told you. I want you to be my guardian."

Great. No one turns down a singer's request…even if it means having their shoes fixed. "Did Tidus put you up to this?" she asked her accusingly.

"No, please don't be upset at him… It's my selfish wish."

"But what about Kimhari?"

"You weren't here a couple of days ago. Kimhari left, his father recently died, he has to attend the funeral and assume leadership in the Ronso tribe. He formally declined to accompany me as guardian… so as you can see, I'm in a bind."

It made sense, Yuffie assumed that the Ronso was simply hanging around quietly during the excitement of the festivities. It never struck her that he was actually missing.

"I know I can order you to accompany me." Yuna said, holding Yuffie's hands. "But I want you to join us in your own free will. I want to go to the Mainland with my two closest friends… that is all."

Yuffie sighed. Songstress or not, she had always doted on Yuna… but surrendering her own plans for this was no small thing, "I'll think about it."

Yuna squeezed her hands. "Thank you."

-----

"Ti!" Yuffie said, surprising him and made him drop his load, a bundle of sticks and wood, to his left foot. He hissed in pain as he glared at his friend who was not sympathizing with the pain she unwittingly made. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think? I'm collecting firewood for tonight."

"This is stupid and you know it. First off we had enough firewood that can last for four days already in the village. Secondly, you're supposed to be resting for tomorrow and finally, why are you hiding in the middle of a forest that I had to track you when I wanted to talk to you?"

He got her there. Tidus dropped the rest of the bundle. "It's just that… you know…" he said, scratching the back of his head.

"No, I don't know. Elaborate."

By Yevon's breath Yuffie is such a dictator sometimes. "I've heard from Wakka Kimhari bailed out on the last moment. And that Leon would accompany us to meet Lady Yunalesca in the Mainland. Anyway, the short of it was even though you have your plans, I really wish you'd come along."

"It's not because I don't like to be with you, Ti…" Yuffie said quietly. "I've been in the Mainland, remember? And I can tell you for a fact that the person I'm searching for is not there."

Tidus never knew whom she was searching for… more secrets that his friend will never tell him. "That only tells you that person isn't there back then. You've gotta be more optimistic."

Yuffie smiled in spite of herself. "That's my line."

"Yu… I know you once you make up your mind, you do something impulsively. But I'd like to think I'd rather be there doing that stupid stunt with you than imagining it in the road."

"You really think I can be of help, Ti?" Tidus was disoriented to see her use that tone of voice, he never saw her look so awkward and uncertain.

"Of course!" Tidus said with pure conviction, "And I'm sure Yuna, Lulu, Wakka and Kimhari would think so too."

Yuffie laughed, feeling slightly better. "Well, if you guys are that desperate… sure. I wouldn't mind to go with you." Tidus gave a large yell of victory, threw his arms around his friend and literally twirled around together in such a dizzying manner Yuffie almost threw up her lunch. She gave Tidus an evil look for that, then chases after him carrying a stick

"That's a good thing, ya?" Wakka asked Lulu as they watched the kids running. The two of them were at the edge of the forest, both at the same mind to ask Yuffie accompany Yuna as well. It was a great relief for both of them that Tidus managed to convince her.

His stoic soon to be wife managed to give a small smile, "Yes, it is."

-----

The festivities that night went off without a hitch. And the villagers shouted in happiness as Yuna sang alone and created the barrier large enough to protect the whole village. The bonfires seemed to burn brighter. And the overall atmosphere around them felt more relaxed, and wonderful.

"She's gifted. Just like her dad." Yuffie said. She and Leon were sitting further away from where everyone else "His own spirit force must have added on her own and aiding her."

"Spirit force?" Leon asked her. Though Yuffie kept her promise to Wakka and stayed close to his side, the older man didn't seem to mind her company at all.

"It's been said all of us are imbued with spirit force… energy that makes us move and feel and think for ourselves. Once in a blue moon, there are individuals who were born with a greater spirit energy than the usual ones. They're the people who can use magic freely at will. Singers are different… they have the power to move spirits by using their voices…they can ask the spirits from the earth and the wind to help us, and lots of things."

"You certainly knew a lot."

"My… last home, my foster mother there, a very kind lady. She told me a lot of things. I have to admit though I never really understood most of them."

Leon grew quiet. "What happened to her?"

_Whatever happens, even if our thoughts disappear… it's the memory that always counts,_ Yuffie looked away, "She died."

Leon expected her to cry, but he was inwardly surprised that she didn't as she stared back at the celebration. From her vantage point, she could see Yuna and Tidus walking side by side, and it seems they were both laughing. Apparently they both had done a good talk and managed to lay their own fears to rest.

If only she could do the same thing too.

------

Author's Notes: _Ok, next chapter was Wakka and Lulu's marriage… Whee! I really liked that odd pair in X. I'm glad it went a step further in X-2 (though I disapprove making Yuna OOC like that ). _


	3. Marriage, Mountain and Insomnia

"Geez, Wakka, calm down." Tidus was saying to his brother as the red head continued pacing the house as though he has finally lost coherent thought. "You're getting married, not facing a war."

She knew it was cruel to even say it, but she couldn't help herself. "Yeah, Lulu loves you… though she didn't express it so passionately. She ain't running out on you or anything." Yuffie said, as she was now thinking what he would be like if ever they got children. Wakka would be most likely a serious tangle of nerves in that rate.

"Kids," Wakka said calmly, and with wise patience. "When the day comes that you two marry… you'll understand what I've been going through, and I'll make sure I'll be there to tease you when it happens."

"It's very nice that you postponed your wedding so that Yuna can give you the blessing." Tidus said quickly, attempting to change the subject.

Yuffie merely laughed out loud by the silliness of it all.

* * *

It was a private ceremony… the sort of important occasion where only close friends and family were the only ones invited. And as the Chieftain had declared them married, and seeing her two friends shared a very nice and gentle kiss must have made Yuna happier, as her song to bless the newlyweds was more vibrant than before.

As soon as the bride managed to break free from the older women congratulating her, she went to Yuna and Yuffie to give them gifts for the journey as tradition dictates her to.

"Wow!" Yuna said, holding the Cait Sith doll, one of Lulu's most prized possessions. "Are you sure I can have this?"

"Yes, I can only wish the best of your journey. It's the least I can do…"

Yuffie only looked at Lulu with a raised eyebrow, as she held up her gift: the rather unattractive green prickly (complete with needles) Cactuar with one hand. "And I suppose you hate me then?" she inquired.

Lulu favored the girl with a small smile. "It doesn't look much, but Cactuars are quite powerful. You'll find it useful someday." But Yuffie was more worried where on the Planet she is going to carry it.

Tidus got from his brother his own Blitzball. In a way Wakka was passing on all his possessions to him, to allow him a new start of life as a husband. The brothers embraced, wishing each other luck and their swift reunion.

Yuffie was still trying to find a way to stuff the Cactuar without damaging her other possessions in her knapsack as Yuna personally said her goodbyes to the other villagers, all who were there to eagerly see their young promising Songstress off.

"Hey!" Tidus said suddenly, making Yuffie forget her battle for a moment and smile at the three kids who were waiting patiently for them.

Riku, Kairi and Sora were the ones they usually babysit whenever their parents goes away for work. And in a strange way, they all became peers.

"Just you wait. Three years from now, we're going to a journey farther than you've ever been!" Sora was saying.

"Sure you will, squirt." Tidus gave Riku a stare in which the latter calmly returned. "And you keep training with your sword; I'll show you a thing or two when I get back…"

Yuffie poked her friend at the back. "Ti, stop acting so cool. You know Riku beat you up in that sparring practice a couple of times for the past week." Riku and Sora were naturals with the sword… they can go a long way.

"Gee, thanks, I know I can always count on you." Tidus replied as Kairi laughed. Yuna has finally disengaged with the villagers, and allowed her to take the lead to the road.

Leon was already waiting for them by the gate; lazily propping himself against the wall, eyes closed, and seemed to be thinking about something else. But as soon as he heard footsteps he straightened up, waited for the Songstress to move ahead, and followed her. Tidus kept his distance from him though, he was still sore from their last conversation. And Yuffie was tailing behind, cursing as the Cactuar doll made a hole in her bag.

And so this group of four began their journey for the Mainland. They rode the first ship docked at shore that will take them in that country.

* * *

The trip lasted for three whole days. And because of the recent Gi attacks on the ships, Yuna volunteered to erect a barrier of protection for them as soon as she boarded their transportation, so she never had the chance to even stay in their room. Yuffie mostly spent the whole trip asleep as soon as they got onboard… without the use of any drugs. She had learned her lesson from last time. But doing so made Tidus spend his hours alone with Leon. The two men were now staring at each other with a slight tinge of hostility.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Damn, Tidus finds himself losing with this game. So with an annoyed snort he stood up and left the room, deciding to practice with the Blitzball Wakka gave him.

Leon continued his brooding for a while as well… but suddenly felt uncomfortable staying in the room alone with Yuffie. So he quietly left the room, not wanting to wake her.

He shouldn't have bothered, for as soon as he closed the door, Yuffie was crying in her sleep again.

* * *

"Phew…" Yuna said, sitting down in a small bench at the starboard of the boat, feeling refreshed by the ocean breeze. She saw Tidus was giving her a warm glass of water in which she gratefully accepted.

"It must be tough…" he told her. "You've been doing this since this morning."

"I'm actually feeling tired because I'm still new to this." Yuna said. "There are techniques in which a singer can do this for hours and couldn't be exhausted."

"Still, you shouldn't push yourself."

"I know." Yuna sighed. "I hope I get a lot of experience from the journey."

The two teenagers went silent, both unable to think up of any conversation to tell until the songstress decided to take the initiative. "When you and Yuffie go out… what do you two always do?" she inquired. In a way, Yuna was envious every time the two of them would bolt out of the village in some crazy adventure they just thought of impulsively. True they both always ended up in trouble and getting themselves injured, but there was something to be said by the closeness they made through those treks.

Tidus snorted, "We pass time using me as a training dummy."

"Excuse me?"

The blonde man sighed, "You know, she makes me hide an object, I hid it behind her back, she takes them under my nose and shows it to me. Her fingers were so fast it was amazing. Anyway, Yuffie told me it's for exercise. We did ask her not to steal stuff the first time she came to Besaid."

Yuna nodded, prodding him to continue.

"She's now practicing to steal accessories... stuff you actually wear in your person." Tidus said. "It's quite hard, she still hasn't mastered it yet, but she can pull it off provided she concentrated hard enough."

It struck Yuna how relaxed Tidus was concerning the other girl…he never talked the opposite gender so easily if he gives his opinion to Lulu…. Or to herself. "You really like her, don't you?"

"She's a best friend I could ever want." Tidus said, "Thanks for bringing her along, Yuna."

Yuna smiled, she felt the same as well. "You're welcome."

Tidus continued, clearly warming up for a lengthy conversation. "Hey, since this is your first time adventuring, I could give you some tips I picked up on the road."

"I'm listening with outmost attention, sir!" Yuna replied cheerfully.

Suddenly, Tidus decided he really liked boat trips.

* * *

Leon was leaning on the wall, lost in thought, or so what any casual onlooker would assume when they walked past him.

_Well, I'm in._

_Good. Anything we should know about?_

_The songstress has two guardians with her. Though they probably won't cause any problems…one of them is familiar with the area we're heading._

_And that would cause any complications?_

Leon hesitated, _No. No complications._

_You know what you have to do. Just be careful there, alright?_

_Roger._

_

* * *

_

Yuffie sighed as she was once again executing the head stand. Although she had to admit, things that looked mundane and ordinary when she was standing upright was definitely something else entirely from a new point of view. She could see lots of dust balls forming out in different sizes from the corners of the bed.

She never did the headstand before in a boat, afraid that it will only aggravate her motion sickness. To her surprise, it seemed that it somehow help her to fight if off.

_Wow, Cloud wasn't kidding when he told me exercise was just the thing…_her thoughts were interrupted as she sneezed, lost her balance, and hit the back of her head on the wall when she landed hard on her back.

As the girl continued cursing under her breath, rubbing a small bump forming in her scalp, she couldn't help but laugh at herself. _Real graceful, Yuffie. And your class is a ninja too, that's SO weird._ She also learned, the hard way, that there were some girls who were innately infused with such grace and poise it wasn't even funny… and there were those who were ridiculously clumsy. She finds herself leaning in the latter.

Although to be fair, she did took pride that no one, be it male and female, can jump from high places as she did. She remembered Wakka and Tidus turning green when she made her first successful jump at the gorge in Besaid. Though admittedly it had taken her some broken bones and months of practice to do it. She enjoyed the experience so much; she would jump from that gorge in an almost daily basis. Yuna was impressed by this and wanted to jump as well. And it took Tidus and Wakka short from manhandling her to prevent her from doing so.

Yuna always commented jokingly that she was always a very bad influence to her; Yuffie immediately took it as a compliment.

She sighed as she found herself playing with the Shiva materia in the palm of her hand. She never had the heart to sell it as she had planned, she always has issues on letting go, even if it was unhealthy… she stood up just as Tidus entered the room, surprised to see her awake, but quickly said that their ship was finally going to land.

* * *

She was still rubbing the back of her head, but she was glad the trip had been uneventful this time around. Perhaps their luck was finally picking up.

Yuna decided to walk the road instead of riding a chocobo like the rest of the people. Yuffie suspected that it was because all three of them were inexperienced riders on the said creatures, as there were no chocobos in Besaid. Leon was definitely not talking anything if he has proficiency on it either.

And so they walked. Drawing stares and whispers from the people nearby. Somehow, Yuna's identity as Braska's daughter managed to come up, and they flocked nearby as if the spirit energy of her father might somehow manifest itself and give them good fortune. Yuna looked incredibly embarrassed by how everyone were staring at her, and her three companions spread out as to prevent people from coming too close.

Soon they were in the open road again, breaking away from the rest of the populace. Yuna slowly exhaled… she didn't realized that she was holding her breath.

"You shouldn't be so nervous." Leon said briskly, surprising all three of them, he never said much during their trip, so it felt alien to hear him speak again. "We've barely begun."

Yuna nodded slowly, "Yes. I understand."

Yuffie nodded, "I remember the monsters here are pretty tough."

Tidus frowned. "Yu, stop doing that. It's not reassuring."

Yuffie stared at him. "It's the truth. Well, maybe because I was only eleven back then, and the monsters look bigger than usual in that age. Yeah, maybe that's it."

"If you two don't mind…?" Leon interrupted, and they realized that a random monster was approaching them. Yuna readied her staff, this was technically her first battle, and she would have to rely on the three more seasoned fighters to help her. The giant crablike monster attacked…

* * *

"Holy…" Tidus stopped himself from cursing anything in front of Yuna as she was using her Song of Healing to close the wounds. Even though the bleeding stopped, it didn't help that he can still feel the pain of an open wound in his arm. "Why didn't you tell me that thing hits hard as a giant rock?" he asked his friend in a tone as if she had just betrayed him.

Yuffie sighed in exasperation. "I told you the enemies here are tough! I remember running away in most of the encounters."

"I'm sorry." Yuna interrupted them, looking at Tidus in regret. She was the only one who never got wounded, "If I moved away fast enough, you shouldn't have taken that blow for me and gotten hurt."

"Oh don't worry about that, Yuna, Tidus would gladly give all his limbs for you as long as you say… OWWWCCCH!" The ninja hissed in pain when Tidus poke her at her recently healed rib, successfully shutting her up.

Yuna laughed, even after Yuffie was now stomping at Tidus' (who was now moving away from her as fast as he could) feet shouting "What was that for!" she then turn her attention to Leon, who was tending his own wounds in the other side of the camp. "Here, let me…" she began.

The older man shrugged her off. "No thanks," he said calmly. "I can manage."

"But at least to stop the bleeding." The songstress began. Leon simply grunted under his breath and stood up. "I don't need your help. The healing doesn't seem to work." Ignoring Yuna's distress on his assessment on her work, he began to walk away.

Then something hit the back of his head, Leon looked down and saw a banana lying on the ground, and an angry ninja stomping towards him. "That's rude, and you know it!" she shouted at him. "Apologize to her this instant!"

"Yu?" Tidus asked in confusion when he saw his friend suddenly abandoning her revenge like that. Yuna was shocked to realize her friend has a very strong sense of hearing. "Yuffie," she began, the last thing she wanted was to have friction in their small group. "It's fine."

"No, it's not!" Yuffie retorted, forgetting her place. Switching her angry gaze at Leon she continued, "I don't know who raised you like that. But don't treat people who's gonna waste their spirit energy to fix your sorry butt like a brick wall!"

Leon looked annoyed, but surprisingly he relented. "I'm sorry." He said to Yuna, and then he looked back at Yuffie, an eyebrow raised, waiting for her to say something. When she didn't Leon walked away without looking back.

Yuna went to her, "I think you made him mad." She said quietly.

"Good. Coz I am." Yuffie replied, clearly not in the mood to yield. She walked to the spot where the banana was lying, picked it up, and began peeling it as she walked away at the opposite direction with a huff.

Tidus looked at the two girls. "What's that about?" he asked her. Yuna shrugged helplessly.

* * *

"Well, I'm going up ahead." Yuffie told them. The group has reached a rather tall hill in the road. Yuna communicated to the woodland spirits through her song, in which she was informed that this was the safest place to go if they don't want to spent the next three days fighting off monsters in the forest before they reached the nearest town.

Leon gave her a very long rope and some metal spikes to be used as footholds. "We'll be waiting here. Give us a whistle once you secure a route." Tidus found himself mentally scratching the back of his head in puzzlement. Leon and Yuffie were talking to each other as if the little episode yesterday didn't happen.

"Got it." Yuffie handed over her things to Tidus took the ones Leon gave her and began the long climb. If she was climbing, that is. She was literally jumping from ledge to ledge, as though this was her element. If she found any smooth surfaces that would cause the other three some trouble, she would pause to put on the magical spikes that immediately embedded onto the rock before continuing her trek.

Tidus muttered. "Show off."

Soon enough, they heard Yuffie whistle, a signal she had reached the top of the hill safely, as the other end of the rope came falling to the ground. Leon tugged at it hard, determining if it was strong enough, then nodded at Tidus saying, "Now carry the songstress and I'll follow you."

"Wh…what!" Tidus burst out in shock. He looked at Yuna and looked at Leon, clearly expecting him to say he was kidding.

"I have to take off the spikes Yuffie put in, I'll carry our baggage." The older man told him patiently as though he was instructing a five year old. "And I don't think she has the experience enough to climb something this high."

"Yes, I do." Yuna said, feeling slightly offended. "I've done my treks on the mountain in Besaid."

But not in climbing at vertical surfaces. Leon then added, "If you don't want to, I'll carry her."

Tidus sighed, knowing that he definitely wouldn't let Leon do that. "I won't mind if you don't mind, Yuna."

Yuna was silent for a moment before she answered slowly, "I don't mind." She looked at him evenly. "I don't mind at all."

And so, despite it was awkward at first, feeling Yuna's body pressed against his back so tightly… and that they moved a little slowly and draining his constitution, Tidus was touched that Yuna trusted him so wholeheartedly. And that alone gave him the resolve to reach the top without any mishap. He was so tried he didn't notice Yuffie helping him up, and that she was giving him a knowing smile.

He lied down on his back, trying to catch his breath as Yuna quickly gave him a flask of water in which he gladly accepted. "I guess I've gained weight, huh?" she asked him sheepishly.

"Nah, you're OK. Yu was the one who was a lot heavier, if I have my say on the matter." He assured her.

"I heard that, Ti!" Yuffie shouted back, she was at the ledge watching Leon's progress. "I'm gonna get you for that."

Yuna giggled. Those two were always so silly.

* * *

Yuna completed her song, and the barrier was erected as the four of them gathered at the small bonfire in the cave Leon found where they could spend the night.

"Poor Ti." Yuffie said, looking in amusement as her friend was snoring as soon as they finished dinner. "You're too much for him."

Yuna gently blushed that greatly accented her cheekbones. Yuffie was oddly fascinated by that, everytime she felt red in the face people pointed out she looked like a tomato. "I was scared at first," the young songstress admitted. "But I realized that Tidus would feel afraid if I am. I trust him he won't let me fall." She looked sad… "If only…"

But both Tidus and Yuna knew the real reason why they can never make that move that could change their course of friendship forever. And Yuffie felt the unfairness of it all, in her opinion it was a silly tradition that shouldn't even be practiced. The two of them clearly cared for each other, evolved beyond caring even… why should society dictate them otherwise?

Yuna bravely smiled, even though Yuffie knew her friend was sobbing quietly in the back of her mind. "We should get some rest, my feet are killing me."

"I think I'll keep Leon company for a bit." Yuffie said. "We may actually have a conversation."

"I think you're being unfair. He certainly doesn't say much… but he is a nice man."

Yuffie looked at her as though she had just grown a new head, "Yuna, you called _pirates_ nice men."

"I'm sure some of them were." Yuna protested.

Yuffie laughed, "Well I can't judge, since I never really met one. But let's do that debate in some other time. Try to rest Yuna, we still have to walk quite a distance."

Yuna pouted, but at least she complied, she was not kidding when she admitted that her legs ache. She fell asleep immediately.

"I can keep watch," Leon said, as if he just sensed her approaching. "You should get some sleep." He told her shortly.

"I think I had too much sleep back at that ship." Yuffie answered. "I'm not tired at all."

"…"

"Actually I wouldn't mind taking the first watch," Yuffie said, "You carried our bags on the way up, and I'm sure it's heavier than carrying Yuna."

"…"

"Ergo you're tired."

"I'm not tired."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"You need to sleep a few hours."

"I'm fine."

"How old are you?"

This threw Leon off the loop. Looking at her in suspicion he said, "Twenty seven."

"Then how come you're acting like you're six?"

"You're not the person I'd exactly call mature either."

"I'm childish and obnoxious by nature. That's my excuse. Yours?"

Leon glared at her. Any other people would have been intimidated by his expression, but Yuffie only stared him back. "You don't think so highly of yourself." He replied quietly.

"I disagree with that." Yuffie sighed. "Look, Leon… I know you've been a big help, and I'm being very nice."

"You're not doing a good job on it." Leon said his eyebrow raising.

"And that I want you to get at least a few hours of sleep." She continued, ignoring his remark. "We can be jerks again first thing in the morning. What d'you say?"

Leon felt really exhausted. "Fine." He conceded. "But wake me up as soon as you find yourself getting tired."

"I will."

Even when Leon closed his eyes, immediately falling off to sleep surprising him, he could still barely see Yuffie sitting on the rock he just vacated, watching the mountains with a strange quiet expression.

* * *

Leon woke up by the smell of eggs and bacon. And he suddenly sat up in shock.

"Hey!" Tidus said, surprised by his sudden movement, almost dropping his plate. Leon looked at the cave's entrance and saw sunshine streaming in. "About time. We left your share over there," Tidus explained.

"I've been asleep the whole time?" Leon demanded.

"Well." Tidus was taken aback by his tone of voice; even Yuna stopped her cooking to look at them. "Yuffie told us to let you sleep because you were late up guarding us."

"The hell she did." Leon muttered under his breath as he stormed off. Tidus grumbled something about him definitely waking up at the wrong side of the bed roll.

Yuffie was tying up her shoe securely when she felt someone approaching her. She straightened up and saw Leon frowning in extreme displeasure towards her.

"What?" she asked him.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you're tired."

"And you didn't sleep the whole night!" Leon hissed. Though he could see some eye bags under her eyes, she looked alert and wide awake enough.

"What are you, my dad?" Yuffie demanded. "I told you before I'm not tired."

"Your childish and obnoxious nature is stirring up."

"It won't affect my performance even if I don't sleep in five days! That's one of the perks I got from training as a ninja." Yuffie said, "So ease up! I won't faint on you guys in the road."

"That's not what I meant." Leon said. "Why didn't you wake Tidus at least?"

"Because he's tired too."

"And you're not?"

"Well, like, YEAH!" Yuffie replied, getting exasperated. What's his problem?

"I'll tell the others we leave later until you get a few hours sleep." Leon said in finality, turning away.

This stopped her. "You musn't!" she gasped, horrified.

"Well, you better have a good excuse then." Leon retorted as he began to walk away, apparently finished with this conversation.

Who died and made him king? Yuffie was literally seething when she relented, "FINE! I'll give you an excuse if you want one so badly! I have insomnia!" the girl almost yelled. "That good enough for you!"

That stopped him, and upon closer inpection from his posture, Leon was genuinely stunned. "What?" he asked slowly as he turned around to look at her.

Yuffie was clenching her teeth in obvious irritation, wondering why the hell she was telling this to Leon. "I have insomnia." She repeated in an almost whisper as if Tidus could overhear them, "I can't sleep properly even if I tried. I had it since I was nine." Seeing the man in complete shock, Yuffie realized he looked cute in that expression. She should surprise him more often.

"Why didn't you get help?" he asked her quietly.

"Because I don't need it. And I don't want anyone's pity like what you're doing now." Yuffie waved a hand, "And really being able to sleep in two hours isn't such a bad thing."

"You should know I'm capable of keeping the camp safe."

"It's not the Gi that's keeping me awake."

"What is it?"

A pause. And Yuffie turned away… "Nothing." She replied. Leon looked at her back for a moment, and then returned slowly back to camp.

And for once in her life, she felt really terrible.


	4. Skeletons in the Closet

_Author's notes: Lots of mental scenes going on in this chapter. It may get confusing. I would like to thank the reviewers so far. You guys are awesome…_

* * *

As soon as they left the cave, they continued their journey eastwards. There was a small village there from what Tidus and Leon learned from the ship, and it would be a welcome change to sleep in a bed again. The whole trek was uneventful and free from random monsters. From their vantage point they could see the village of Kalnier.

"That's strange." Yuna said, "The sun's about to set, but I don't see anyone starting a bonfire in the village."

"Not just bonfire…" Tidus said slowly. "I don't see people in there either."

Leon frowned, he felt bothered by the lack of enemies in the road.

"Yuna, what do they say?" Yuffie asked her as her friend was now asking the guidance of the spirits.

Yuna finished the song, and for the first time, she looked perplexed by the answering hymns. "I don't understand."

"What?"

"The spirits of the trees and the winds aren't answering… they sounded gibberish… I've never heard anything like this before." The songstress began to sound panicky, clearly unprepared for this kind of situation.

The ninja stared at her friend, who seemed he was aching to comfort her somehow. "What are you waiting for, molting season? Say something!" Yuffie whispered to Tidus, nudging him violently.

Tidus managed to say "Um…" but Leon beat him to it. "It's no good for us to stand here until nightfall. Let's just investigate the village first."

Yuna somehow managed to regain her composure. "If there were any danger… I'm sure we would have been warned properly." She said slowly, in an attempt to take control of the present situation. "I don't like it that we're in the open with evening coming fast. We need to find shelter somewhere."

They really had no choice. And so the four adventurers continued their journey towards that abandoned village. Leon moved back to stand side by side with Tidus and Yuffie, warning them to be careful.

"Have you been here before? It may help us." Leon asked her.

"No…" Yuffie replied, after thinking hard from her recollection. "I can't climb that mountain back then. I've never been in this side of the forest."

"So how'd you get through it the last time?" Tidus asked her.

"A friend came along and helped me out. It's a pretty long story…" Yuffie said, waving the questions that would obviously come from her usually curious friend. "I'll tell you some other time."

Tidus knew she meant she may never say it. But here's for hoping, anyway.

Yuffie frowned as she got a good look on the muddy road leading towards the vicinity of the village. "Odd. There seems to be no foot marks anywhere at all."

That was all he managed to hear, he was too busy frowning at the nearest hut that seemed to threaten to collapse on itself before that shadow emerging from beneath his ground out of nowhere and as he heard Yuffie and Leon call out in warning too late…

Tidus can only see darkness…

* * *

_Tidus walked in the familiar looking house, and was surprised to see that a feast was prepared in the dining room._

"_Hey!" His mom protested, "You're supposed to keep him out from the house till evening!" chiding Wakka as he followed his younger brother inside. _

_Wakka scratched the back of his head. "Well, I tried to make him go to Yuna's place, but he keeps insisting he left something behind here and had to get it."_

"_You mean this?" Jecht said, tossing the Blitzball to Tidus. The young man caught the ball in his hands, his eyes widening in shock._

"_Dad!" Tidus said, breaking into a huge smile as mom sighed again in exasperation. _

"_Two surprises you found out!" she said._

"_I'm glad to see you safe, dad!" Tidus said, running up to him, breathless._

"_Damn, and miss your birthday?" Jecht replied, patting his back. "Not in your life."_

_Mom had already placed her last home cooked dish on the table. "Since we're all here we might as well eat while the food is hot." Tidus sat down on the chair, after his family gave him a very badly chorused birthday song, and he was listening and laughing as they swapped stories on today's activities, and their future plans to go together to see Yuna as she becomes a Songstress. Tidus was looking forward for this as well._

_He felt so happy…_

* * *

_Weird… her last brief memory was her sinking onto something. But she found herself safe and unscathed…_

"_Hey…" she knew that voice so well. She shook her head, she must have been imagining things again._

"_Hey!" Yuffie sat down, at the wall where the little boy was frequently staying in the afternoons. It had almost become their private place… away from the rest of the world._

"_I've saved this spot for you." The boy said, scooting a bit from where he was sitting to give her some room. "Let's wait for Sis to come, alright?"_

_She smiled a bit as she sat down beside him. It had never occurred to her that she was eighteen years old… and the boy was still at the age she had last seen him. "Of course!" she said cheerfully. "Any moment now, Sis will come walking in that road, carrying presents for everyone! She'll tell us what the ocean is like, and how nice her new parents are…"_

"_I hope she doesn't have any gift for Seifer." The boy said, eyes frowning._

_Yuffie laughed in spite of herself. "Of course she'd have a gift for him! She's nice to everyone."_

"_I guess so… but I'll be the first person she'd look for!" the boy said, getting excited. "I can't wait to see her."_

"_Me too."_

_The boy held out his hand, and out of instinct she took his warm palm in hers. Yuffie was glad that he was safe and sound. Just as she promised Sis…_

…_and for once, she no longer felt so sad…_

* * *

_What… what is this?_

_Leon could only stare at the strange patterns that were flashing before his eyes… switching between the blue sky and black night. Not understanding what all of this means._

"_It's just…" a familiar voice whispered in his ear. "You have not decided what you really wanted."_

"_That's why it couldn't affect you." Another voice said. "You are confused… on your own feelings… it's a good thing, I think."_

_Leon looked at the other person where that other voice was. "You…"_

_The figure shook its head violently. "I don't know you… right?" It asked him, perplexed. "Should… I know you?"_

_The figure with the familiar voice extended its arms and said, "I thought you dislike people talking stuff about you behind your back… as if you were never here. You were always afraid of that, even when you never told me."_

_The other figure mocked, "You are just deluding yourself… chasing after a foolish hope. You are nothing at all." _

_Maybe he is. But he can no longer back from it now…_

_The familiar form began to disappear, as Leon's mind began to break free…"But still… I'm letting you know… that I never minded it at all. Just be careful…" _

_Leon grasped his weapon tightly. He had to get out of here._

* * *

_Yuna was running. She just gotten news that her father has returned safely back from the war with Jecht and Auron… he can now stay with her forever, becoming Besaid's Singer for the rest of his life. Where he can never leave them ever again._

"_Father!" she shouted as she ran in the beach, she can hear her friends cheering her on, as Braska's arms opened wide to embrace her._

"STOP!"

_It sounded so powerful, so beyond her thoughts, which Yuna did stop on her feet. And then she realized that everything else…her father, the ocean, the people were also rooted on the spot, frozen like statues._

"_What… what is this?" Yuna asked._

"These are just dreams. Dreams that you secretly wanted all your life to come true." The disembodied voice said gently. "This village was attacked by this new monster that recently appeared. It has devoured everyone."

_Devoured._

"Yes, and it will devour you and your companions, slowly but surely." The voice continued. "You must break free from it."

_But… but how? Yuna hugged herself, feeling goose bumps prickling her arms._

"I may teach you something… a voice that I've learned so long ago. But once you've summoned that song, you will see the terrible truth and pain of the past of the people you are helping to break free. But that is the only way to awaken from such sweet dreams… the cruel hand known as reality. You must see their heart with their own eyes, and force them to see…"

_And somehow, Yuna knew that song in her heart… and with all the strength she can muster, her voice managed to sang that tune… and she felt herself waking up… to the pain of she was relieving now._

_The brief scenes from the past…_

_That's right… my father whom I loved with all my heart… will never return to his family from the war. I never even got to see his body. All I can depend on was Sir Auron's stories…_

_I can only watch as my mother slowly died from heartache. She couldn't cope with the loss, couldn't bear to share her pain with me. I blamed myself when she finally gave in. I should have tried harder. _

_That's why I became a Songstress… it was my only link to them… and I hope it was a way to be with them somehow. People told me that the spirits of those who were close to us responded through the songs. I want to experience that… I want to glimpse my parents that way._

_But I realized then, even before I became a Songstress… I will never see them again._

_Yuna watched as Braska disappeared, and found herself in the darkness. A rather negative omen for her possible future…_

"You'll be alright. For what it's worth… your father will be happy to see you so strong." The voice said quietly.

"Who are you?" Yuna asked out loud.

"You'll find out when you're ready…" the voice said evasively. "But more importantly… never let your vision color your judgment in regards of others… you will undergo so many trials. So many difficult decisions…but… everything will depend on you, now. As I have once been…"

"Wait!" But Yuna felt a strong grasping her shoulder, and dragged her roughly away from the darkness.

* * *

Yuna coughed as Leon cut the black vine like monster into ribbons with his sword, forcing it to separate itself from the songstress. The swordsman grunted in pain as some of its tentacles wrapped on his arm. But Leon was more mentally focused, and so he was unaffected by the mental images it was trying to show him.

Even as she was still lying on the ground, Yuna weakly sang that song she learned from that dream. And somehow it worked, the monster tried to flee, to get away from the sound. But Leon's fireball finished if off once and for all.

Yuna coughed as Leon helped her on her feet. She can see he looked tired as well, he somehow had been physically and mentally drained by the monster. "Where are the others!" she asked.

"Somewhere here, these shadows make it hard to find the real ones. I heard you humming back then, that's how I manage to find you." Leon scanned the area wearily, his weapon in a ready position. "We have to get them out of there soon or it'll be too late for them."

They have no time…"Leon." Yuna said. "Please keep the monsters away. I'll have to wake them up so they can get out on their own."

Leon made a sound that almost sounded like a chuckle. "I'll see what I can do."

Yuna closed her eyes and began another song that the voice instructed her to… feeling dread for what horrible reality she will see to save her friends.

* * *

Yuna found herself standing beside Tidus' chair, watching with quiet ache as she realized Tidus' ideal world… of a real complete family where he can go home to.

_In a way, I was jealous of Yuna…_ Tidus voice echoed in the small room. _Possibly why I feel I need to be near her somehow. Because she was happy with her own father, she cried a lot when he died. When Sir Auron told me my own died as well… I felt nothing._

_I feel terrible because of that. My father died in some foreign land protecting our world. What kind of son am I?_

Jecht had stopped, his spoon hang midway towards his mouth.

_But that dad happens to be Jecht… Jecht was not a good father in a way. He always blamed me for Mom's death._

Tidus mom disappeared from her chair, leaving a strange cold void in the table.

_Mom was the only one who understands him. Dad never got over it losing her that way, he became a drunkard. He never seemed to notice Wakka exist, in a way brother was pretty lucky. But Dad… whenever he looks at me, he always has his way for mocking me… putting me down…_

_Making me wish I was never born…_

Tidus was earnestly crying now… and Yuna found herself doing it as well.

_But…_ the table, the food, the house disappeared, and Tidus and Yuna were staring at the beach of Besaid. _Everyone was kind to me, so I never felt alone. Wakka took over when Dad died, and he seen to it that I don't go around on my own. Lulu loves me as a sister I never had, and Yuffie was there to make me laugh… and Yuna…_

_Yuna blinked as Tidus impishly smiled at her. "I'm sorry I can't tell you yet." He said matter of factly._

When Yuna snapped out of her reverie, she saw an arm extending from the shadows in which Leon did not hesitate to grab it and pulled it with all his might.

And from her view she could see Tidus also was holding his sword, and he was hacking at the tentacles with his free hand all his might.

But she knew she can't worry for Tidus right now. Yuffie was still in danger.

* * *

Yuna saw the wall, where Yuffie and another boy was leaning against, holding hands, watching the road together.

_I never knew my parents. I never bothered to look. _Yuffie said aloud, as though she had sense the songstress' presence. _So I figured this was the next best thing._

_This boy…_ Yuna squinted, somehow she can't see his features pretty well. _Is very special to me. He acts tough and stuff, but he's really scared and insecure. I haven't reached that level on what he likes and pet peeves… but he is opening up to me. Only big sis managed to do that. And I promised her I'll take good care of him…_

_But they died…_Yuna turned around when she felt heat from her back, and watched in horror as the stone building burning against the night sky. She can hear some of the children trapped in there screaming for help, begging for anyone to come get them. Instinctively, Yuna ran towards the fire, and went through it. She realized that she couldn't get to them, as they were only memories conjured by her friend.

_I wasn't there when it happened. Matron Edea and I left that afternoon to get something. On the way back, she was attacked by someone and got killed, protecting me. And somehow, I broke my legs…_

The children were being burned alive now, Yuna vainly clamped her ears trying to block out the sounds of their dying sounds.

_I tried to get back to them, I literally crawled back here… But I couldn't. Back then all I wanted to do is to be with them in the end. But I couldn't…_

_I always see them like this…maybe they're blaming me for not coming. I don't know._

Yuna could see the little girl lying on the road, that same road where she and that boy usually watch. She was still, silent and spent, now waiting to die and follow them.

_But somehow I'm still alive. And that's that. _

Yuna felt her heart was broken. She could not understand what it felt like losing everyone she knew in such a violent way. She approached the little girl, stumbled, and somehow picked her form in her arms…

And hugged her tightly.

* * *

Now the monster… a few meters away outside the abandoned town merged from the shadows, attempting to regenerate its appendages. Angry that it was deprived of all its recent preys it now attempts to capture them once more by overwhelming them with its new limbs. It knew it had weakened them somewhat, they will not put up a struggle the second time around.

It was still plotting when it was sliced neatly into two by a very long blade. And instantly died in seconds, not realizing that it had revealed itself to the person hunting it down.

"Hmph, and this is the monster that caused all the trouble?" the man said, whipping his Masamune quickly to shake off the black blood from the blade.

"Apparently, sir." His subordinate replied quickly. "Last time I look it wiped out our last patrol who were assigned in this area."

The man sighed in annoyance. "And so I've been sent here because of incompetence on the part of their lord here?"

"He's a friend of Lady Yunalesca. I suppose favors were in order that she had to personally ask you to do this."

The man hesitated. "I suppose so." He said slowly. He had to admit though, he was forced to fly a bit for him to enable to track the beast without alerting it of his presence. As it turns out from his partner's research that the unidentified monster seems to pick up its prey from the slight pressures of their feet in the ground. But flying with one wing was not an easy task, though of course he'll never admit to such a weakness.

"Sir," his subordinate quietly intruded. "Do you think we should check the village?"

The man snorted. "Zack, that's not part of our job. And besides, I doubt there are any survivors left there anymore."

Zack scratched the back of his head, conceding. "That's true…"

He had already sheathed his sword in the scabbard and tucked it under his arm. "So I'll leave the paperwork to you, as usual."

"Fair enough, since you killed that monster without waiting for me." Zack retorted. They were quite a strange pair… Zack was the easygoing man who never takes stuff too seriously and taking things in stride. And Sephiroth the General of Mainland's army, cool as ice with an attitude that backed up with it. A lot of people were intimidated by just even looking at him.

It was indeed very strange to see Sephiroth to be sent on simple monster hunting. But it seemed to be a welcome respite, ever since the war ended. And he knew that the general was eager to use his sword again somewhat, though he'll never said it out loud.

Zack paused a bit to collect samples from the monster's corpse, before following Sephiroth closely behind.

* * *

Yuffie barely heard someone crying on her shoulder as she felt herself drifting back into consciousness. She felt light-headed, tired, as if she had just spent a whole week fighting. She recognized that the person crying on top of her was Yuna, and that she was sobbing as if her heart was broken. "Hey…" she whispered, her voice hoarse.

But Yuna held her tighter that it was almost painful, and Yuffie closed her eyes for a bit, feeling more exhausted as she should have been. She saw Leon and Tidus too, tiredly leaning over them, and they both looked like hell.

She looked at them blearily "What just happened?" she asked them.

* * *

Though Leon told them what happened from his point of view, Tidus and Yuffie had no recollection on what happened to them in their brief imprisonment within the monster. When Yuna hesitantly asked them if they saw anything in their heads, both of them could only stare at her in confusion.

Yuna slowly realized one thing… the reason why they couldn't see it because of the one thing they had in common: they both were not ready to face their own fears and doubts. Tidus for his own place in his father's eyes… for not vocalizing the pain he had bottled up all these years, and Yuffie for her own failures to protect her younger siblings… and her somewhat hidden obsession with that special child she lost.

Yuna glanced at Leon and wondered what his pain his mind showed him, and how he coped with it. She was impressed that he somehow managed to free himself on his own. But felt worried just the same.

For Leon he felt he died a bit. But it had always been that way for him for as long as he could remember.

He took perverse assurance that he'll get over it. As always.

As for Yuna, she was happy that she can understand the spirits again, as she began to heal her friends, to allow them some strength for them to leave this accursed place as quickly as possible. She had no plans to stay here for the night.

And the other three anonymously agreed with that.

* * *

"Yuna's been acting weird…" Yuffie said, massaging her temples with her hand. They had successfully camped after forcing themselves to walk a couple of miles away from that place. And it seemed the shadow creature who lived there apparently ensnares other monsters in its wake and thus they managed to travel without any trouble along the way. "She keeps asking me if I'm doing ok or if I'm going to sleep early today."

"She's doing that to me too." Tidus said. "Though I don't mind the attention."

Yuffie sighed. Wondering if her friend found out something she shouldn't have. She stared blankly at her right palm where she usually hold that boy's hand… she suddenly clenched it tightly, a sinking sensation knowing that even at this state, she can never sleep properly for tonight.

Both she and Tidus had volunteered to guard camp today. Leon, for once, didn't put up the fight… it seemed that out of the four of them he took the most heavy beating from the monster he never vocalized. In fact, he went asleep as soon as he landed on the ground. The fire blazed a bit stronger than usual, cackling as it consumes the wood. And for once, the two friends could not find something to talk about.

"I…" Yuffie began. "I never told you who I was looking for, didn't I?" She didn't know why she brought it up, but she realized that she can trust her friend regarding this.

Tidus nodded. Prodding her to continue.

"There was this girl from the orphanage whom all of us liked a lot. Ellone, that was her name.. But back then we just called her Big Sis, even though there were kids who were a lot older than her…" Yuffie sighed again. "Anyway long story short she left, and she asked me to take charge in her absence. I thought back then I did a pretty good job."

"So why are you looking for her then?"

"To apologize. And then see what happens."

"Such as…"

"If I can ever sleep easily again." Yuffie replied quietly. "I've been stuck in this road for so long, and it's beginning to suck. I was sick of it."

"Yu…"

"I don't know what she looks like now, or if she was even alive." His friend shrugged. "I know it's a vain mission in the long run. But it's something I should do, really."

"If finding her is so important, I'll help whatever I can."

"Thanks, Ti…"

"Man, I wish you told me sooner…"

She nodded reluctantly, "Maybe I should have."

"You're agreeing with me without a fight." Tidus frowned, thrown off by her unlikely answer. "That's kinda spooky…"

"Don't push it." Yuffie cracked her familiar smile. But the ice was broken, and they began to chatter lively as though everything had gone back to normal. Even though deep down, they've been aware that they've scratched the surface of something they could not identify.

* * *

Yuna had been unusually kind to her two friends in the days that followed that even Tidus was starting to get worried. But Yuna could not tell them the private visions she saw in their hearts, knowing they were not ready to reveal it in the open. For now, she could only vocalize her untiring support, and that she shouldn't burden them with her own problems. She had decided to keep the strange voice who helped her in the dream a secret for now, determined to figure it out on their own.

And so the group managed to reach the outskirts of a major city in Mainland. Timble was a place of commerce, and despite the fact that the city seemed to be surrounded by giant oak trees, it was reputed to be the trading center between Mainland and the Bastion Mountains in the north… where the Ronso tribe and the other indigenous clans were located. Tidus inwardly wondered if they'll meet Kimhari one day. Strange he missed the glares the blue Ronso usually gave him for any misbehavior, but in a way he knew he was being kind in his own way.

But Timble was unusually packed, and upon inquiry they found out why. A celebration was currently under way, in dedication for the deity Bahamut, the patron of their city. And as such, tradition dictates that no one was allowed to leave until that celebration was finished which would last for two whole days.

"I guess it's a good thing." Yuffie said, "We've been walking for almost a week. It'd be a good thing to unwind."

"I guess so…" Yuna said slowly watching the crowd converging from the entrance as well when something caught her eye, and immediately scooted behind Leon's back, hiding her completely from view.

Leon started, but Yuffie held his arm to prevent him from moving away, also noticing what Yuna just saw. Tidus frowned by their odd behavior when he caught sight of a very familiar head…

"Lord Seymour from the Guado tribe…" he whispered. True enough, the crowd respectfully moved away from the road, allowing the guest and his entourage to enter the city. Tidus and Yuffie even bothered to lower their heads and attempted to hide. Fortunately they were way far back, and the crowd gave them a perfect cover.

"Why are you hiding?" Leon asked, finding this utterly ridiculous. "Did you owe him money or something?"

"He's my fiancé." Yuna answered for him quietly, as Leon turned around to look at her in surprise, Yuffie glanced at Tidus to see him involuntary flinch in pain. "I was promised to him by my father when I was a child."

Leon was at a loss for words. "Oh," he said shortly. Yuffie groaned as she rolled her eyes by his insensitivity.

"Trapped with him for two days." She replied sarcastically instead. "That'd be fun."


	5. Meeting to Part Again

She remembered the first time she met Seymour Guado when she was twelve, she and Tidus were watching over the kids and were spending the lazy afternoon at the beach when that white boat came from the vast ocean. He seemed quiet, shy even, as he followed his mother meekly as they emerged from the port to the village. They never managed to coach him to play with them, as he seemed more interested in books than in anything else, as well as a wary reserve they could not identify… it was through Kimhari that they found out that Seymour and Yuna were betrothed.

They were stunned when they heard that word, and then it took Yuffie and Tidus the whole day pestering Wakka and Lulu to explain to them what it meant. Finally a fed up Wakka was forced to say that it was a fancy way of telling them that Yuna and Seymour were engaged to be married someday when they were old enough to do so. Tidus then spent the duration of Seymour's visit being terribly miserable, and Yuffie really felt sorry for him.

But she also remembered two years later at the age of fourteen when she saw Seymour visited Yuna for the last time alone, they found out later that his mother had recently died. This time, whatever shy energy that Seymour has was gone, replaced by an irrational dislike to him instead…Yuffie felt that he seemed to be giving off very bad vibes, and she did not like the way he was staring at Yuna so strangely. She was not the only one who shared that sentiment: Lulu, Wakka and Kimhari made sure Seymour and Yuna were not left alone, and Tidus would see to it to glare at him when the chance gave him the opportunity to do so.

They heard recent news from Yuna that Seymour now holds an important official title in Yunalesca's court, and that he was also the Head Mage like his mother before him. But that impressive feat did not lessen Yuffie's dread towards the man… and strangely, or not, enough, Yuna seemed to share that sentiment as well. She was most uncomfortable on the subject regarding her fiancée, and out of kindness they both decided not to talk about it until she was ready to breach into the subject.

"I can't believe we're going to spend a holiday holed up in a room." Yuffie complained for the nth time as she bit her sandwich. It was night time now; Leon had left the building for reasons unknown and Yuna retired for the night, now in deep meditation.

"Well, what choice do we have?" Tidus said, but Yuffie could see he was hugely disappointed and she knew the reason. There was a materia hunting contest being held that afternoon, but wanting to maintain a low profile, they were forced not to join in the activities, even though they were severely tempted to have a chance to test their skills as well as the offer of a rather large prize munny.

"Point taken." Yuffie said, "The last thing Yuna wanted right now is to have that man follow her around again."

Tidus clenched his sandwich, but his voice was in admirable restraint as he muttered "Yeah…"

"As if she never had her own problems to begin with…"

"Yeah…"

But Tidus felt a strange sensation from the bottom of his stomach that something was amiss. He always followed his instincts, but this time he couldn't figure it out somehow.

"It'll just be another day," Yuffie assured him, mistaking her assumption on his furrowed brow being upset over Seymour. "Then we'll continue our way as usual…"

Tidus forced himself a smile. There was no need to have both of them getting worried over nothing. "…You're right." He replied.

* * *

Seymour finished reading his book before he turned his attention to the silent woman who was standing before him in the seclusion of a private suite. "Are you certain that Lady Yuna is in the city?"

"Yes, sir." The local songstress replied, "I detected her spirit energy quite weakly, but I can pinpoint it just as you have instructed me." He learned from his research that an experienced Singer can somehow manipulate his own spirit energy to fool anyone who was specifically looking for him. But Yuna was not an experienced Singer, and despite her obvious intention of having her spirit energy blend in among the people, she was still able to somehow stand out from the rest.

But then again in his eyes, Yuna was always extraordinary.

"Thank you for your help." Seymour replied courteously, turning his attention to the merriment of the people below and inwardly wondered in amusement why his own fiancée was hiding from him.

* * *

That early morning finally came, and upon reaching the first floor from her room she saw her two friends, from her perspective she saw the songstress sitting in a chair, her hands demurely over her lap with Tidus standing beside her, seeming they were talking to someone from the other side of the room. Yuffie was wondering why Yuna looked so nervous so early in the day when she saw Tidus' tight-lipped expression.

Then she saw him standing from his chair, saw the familiar silver hair and long flowing robes.

"Then I will wait for you this evening in my hotel," Seymour concluded. "Of course with your guardians as well. Enjoy the festivities, Lady Yuna."

"Thank you." Yuna managed to say as Seymour left the room without sparing Yuffie a glance as though she had not entered the room. His security men he was with were wearing the familiar blue uniform of the Royal Guard was following him closely behind.

Yuffie raised an eyebrow and looked at her friends. "So, what's all that about?"

"Somehow Seymour knew we were staying here," Yuna was saying in a disappointed tone as though it was her fault. But her voice brightened up a bit as she added, "Well, he never really talk about our engagement as I feared. But he offered us a ride that will take us straight to Yunalesca's capital."

"I don't know." Yuffie said, "Those dragons he's favoring recently doesn't look safe for me."

"Yu, you say that to all flying creatures you ride in." Tidus pointed out, smiling in spite of himself.

Yuffie shrugged, refusing to agree on that assessment. "Whatever." She said as she continued her conversation with the songstress, "So you just go ahead and say yes?"

"Of course, I don't have a good reason to say no… but look at it this way: the sooner the Queen accepts me as an official singer, the sooner I can return home and assume my proper responsibilities…"

"But that will make Seymour press your marriage even more." Yuffie pointed out.

"I know." Yuna said… "But I just realized how dangerous Spira has become; the further we go from Besaid, the more likelihood all of you are going to get hurt."

"We already knew the risks." Tidus protested. "Don't worry, we can handle it!" But his cheerful demeanor dampened when Yuna looked at him with her mismatched eyes, and asked him quietly, the words and thoughts of his past still echoing in her memory, "Are you certain of that?"

And for once, Tidus couldn't reply.

"Are you saying we're incapable?" Yuffie demanded, getting angry for the both of them. Yuna looked at her friend, scandalized at what she just said.

"I'm not saying that!" the songstress protested.

"Then you have to get used to us getting hurt." Yuffie said grimly, "That's part of the job. End of discussion."

"But…"

"She's right, Yuna." Tidus said quietly, laying a hand on her shoulder, "Trust us."

Yuna looked slightly rebellious, then deflated as she nodded; "I'm sorry…" she began.

"Don't be," Tidus replied kindly. "You were just being worried for our sakes. I appreciate that." Yuffie nodded, not trusting her own mouth for any comments.

But one thing made her say something, "Hey, where's Leon?"

* * *

The man in question had just silently left the wall he was leaning on and overhearing Yuna's conversation with Seymour as well as her acceptance to accompany him to Yunalesca's capital. He swore under his breath that this unexpected turn of events would throw off his plans in the long run.

It can't be helped, they'll have to move in now, and take action. Mentally he contacted the other party to prepare themselves, as he began to take stock on the steps he was going to make.

* * *

Yuffie was muttering in annoyance, the afternoon heat was unforgiving, and that the streets were full of people were not helping much either. Even though Leon was technically the leader of their little group, she doesn't remember her signing in to be his lackey.

It was decided that she and Tidus would be the ones getting supplies in preparation for their journey. And the shops were so full of people she realized it had taken her longer than what she expected in a shopping spree.

When she got back, her arms full of bottles of healing potions, it struck her that the modest hotel they were staying in looked a little quiet.

She corrected herself upon closer inspection, it WAS quiet. A warning signal went off in her head, as she rushed into the room, and saw the still forms of a couple of Seymour's Royal Guards. "What the…?"

"Yu!" Tidus shouted desperately from inside the lobby. "These people are carrying those metal pipes! LOOK OUT!"

He didn't have to bother. Yuffie heard a loud explosion and managed to duck out of the way as the attack made a hole on the wall. She saw Tidus crouched on the ground, holding his sword tightly, in a wall adjacent to hers.

"They came out of nowhere and killed those guards!" Tidus shouted. "I just came here as well."

"What about Leon and Yuna!" She shouted back.

"Fighting them off, obviously!" Tidus answered, "And we should be there as well helping out. Plans?"

They both shrank back as the attackers were opening fire in full abandon, apparently discouraging them from getting any closer. Yuffie racked her brain for a good plan. She looked at her Shiva materia, and an idea was forming…

The gun wielding attackers looked on in dumb amazement as a beautiful blue woman appeared out of nowhere, extended her right arm, and blasted them with an ice cold blast, knocking them off their feet. Tidus and Yuffie rushed in, the effect of Tidus' haste spell was at its fullest capability. They put those who were still standing out of commission as they rushed into the stairs leading to the second floor where Yuna's room was located.

They were surprised, though, that they found no resistance in the second floor as they expected. And as Tidus' spell wore off, Yuffie finally allowed herself to fall on the ground with a loud thud.

When Tidus ran to her side in concern, the ninja waved him away as she forced herself to sit up. "The summon is taking a lot out of me." She gasped, trying to catch her breath. "Here." she tossed the red materia to Tidus. "I can't use it again in my level, but you can still use it if you handle it. Hurry!"

Knowing that she will follow as soon as she recovers a bit, Tidus rushed to the door and opened it… to find Yuna's room empty. Upon making sure that it was indeed vacated, he ran back to Yuffie, "Leon must have taken her somewhere safe."

Yuffie tried to stand, but her legs still wouldn't let her as Tidus lean over to assist her. "Well, we need to find them then. Those guys down there would have reinforcements."

"They already have," A calm voice said. In reflex, Tidus looked over his shoulder as a blunt object quickly struck him at his temple and immediately making him to land on the ground, unconscious as Yuffie looked on in stunned amazement. She was still staring in shock as Leon shouldered his weapon, flanked by the gun wielding people they just fought. "You're coming with us." He said flatly. "And peacefully. I wouldn't want to knock you out the same way he did."

"…Leon…" Yuffie whispered, still couldn't come in terms with this betrayal, "Why?"

"I have my reasons," Leon said. "I don't expect you to understand."

"Oh? I understand everything."

"Then this will be a short trip then." Leon said as the two gun wielders carry Tidus' stiff form from both sides as another person helped Yuffie to stand, but his weapon was armed and ready as it pointed to her.

"And Yuna?"

"She will be fine." He replied, still not looking at her as he touched his earring, as if contacting someone.

"And you weren't a proxy from Sir Auron and Queen Yunalesca?"

"Yes, and no." was the vague reply.

"And what are you going to do to her? Why are you taking Yuna!" Yuffie shouted, still couldn't understand why she felt so hurt to be betrayed by Leon's actions.

This time, Leon stared back at her quietly, "Saving her life." He answered simply. "You should thank me."

* * *

Seymour frowned as the wingless creature the Corrupted Ones created were now in the sky. He didn't have to read the report on what just happened. He already knew Lady Yuna was taken from him and was in that ship.

Seething, he ordered his men to ride their dragons and give chase. He was not informed of any activities from the Outside; he made a note to punish the cretin who was responsible for this blunder.

"Keep an eye on them." Leon ordered Biggs as he placed Tidus' Brotherhood and Yuffie's pouch of shuriken into a chest while the prisoners were led into a cell, where Yuna was waiting for them.

She ran forward to help Yuffie carry Tidus, who was now conscious and massaging his temple. "Damn him, he didn't even hold back." He muttered.

"Are you alright?" Yuffie asked the songstress. Her friend nodded. "What happened?"

"Leon told me he's in league of the Corrupted Ones basically," Yuffie answered sarcastically as Yuna began to sing to heal Tidus' injuries. The ninja felt the ship moving and knew they were somehow in mid-air. That certainly didn't suit so well with her.

Then a blast and the ship made a violent shake in its aftermath. Now that doesn't certainly sit well with her even further. "OH, GAWD!" she shouted, suddenly realizing what this sensation is.

Airsickness.

* * *

"Your old man is going to personally kill you for this." The captain warned Leon as the rest of the bridge were compensating the damage the fire-breathing dragons just inflicted. "He hasn't given his permission for this operation."

"I take full responsibility, Cid." Leon replied grimly. "All you concentrate about right now is to have us out of the barrier."

"Though you are a crazy && as he was too," Cid added wryly as he complied. After all, this was the reason why he was in this mission as well. Speed was of the essence here and now. Unfortunately, the attack seemed to cause damage on the rudder, causing more difficulties for the helmsman.

Wedge's voice filled the bridge. "The Spiran soldiers are landing in the ship!"

"Get ready for battle!" Leon ordered, "I'll be coming to help you out." He squeezed Cid's shoulder, "I'll leave this in your hands."

"Heh, just make sure you guys go back inside after 15 minutes! Go #& 'em." Leon patted his shoulder again, and rushed out from the bridge.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" Yuffie was screaming hysterically, clutching her head between her two hands as the ship began to rock again violently.

"Yuffie!" Tidus shouted as he knelt by her side. "Be calm! Get a grip of yourself!"

"I can't! This ship is making me sick! It's making me crazy! AAAAHHH!" she was shaking so hard it was terrible to watch. Yuffie was struggling so hard against Tidus' effort not to have her panic and hurt herself. In desperation Yuna looked at the guard, "Please help us!" she shouted.

Seeing the other girl was screaming so hard, Biggs automatically thought that she was in serious trouble, immediately opening the door without hesitation and ran to her side, "Anything wrong?" he asked in obvious concern.

"Nothing much," Tidus replied matter-of-factly as he punched the man at the cheek with all his might knocking him unconscious. Yuna looked at them in shock as Tidus helped a still shaking Yuffie to stand.

"That was an act!"

"Well, I haven't seen Yuffie shout so much like that on in an aerial transportation." Tidus explained. "So I immediately knew she was faking it."

"Oh yeah?" Yuffie retorted, but she was still shaking, "I may soon be if we don't get off this damn ship."

"Point taken." Tidus had opened the chest containing their weapons. "Let's get to the dragons before anyone finds out we escaped. Seymour shouldn't be as bad than being here."

"Yeah," Yuffie said, although she didn't sound convinced.

_Saving her life_, Leon had told her regarding Yuna… what did he mean by that?

It doesn't matter. It's her duty to keep Yuna safe, and being in the open sky in a ship with dragons attacking it was certainly not safe in her opinion. The trio ran, Tidus keeping the lead and her guarding the rear, as fast as they could and hoping that this hallway would lead them outside.

Tidus' amazing luck seemed to hold, for as soon as he kicked the door open, they found themselves in the wide open area of the ship, the strong winds messing their hair and whipped their clothes into a frenzy, and unfortunately making running towards the nearest Spiran soldier a foolish idea.

"Hold hands tight!" Tidus shouted as the three of them inched towards the open area, holding hands, as they could see that even though the dragons were making things difficult for Yuna's kidnappers, it seemed the people of this ship were much better in hand to hand combat… they could see Seymour's soldier fell on the ground by a trio of fighters… led by Leon.

The three of them released hands, struggling for balance, and all reached for their weapons.

Leon was glaring at them, "I don't want to hurt you." He said.

Tidus gingerly touched his face, "Funny. I don't seem to get that impression." He replied sarcastically.

"But if this is the only way to keep you on this ship, then I'll be your opponent." Leon said, bringing up his weapon.

"Don't underestimate him, Ti…" Yuffie warned.

"No kidding?" Her friend retorted. But he was holding his sword tightly, mentally preparing himself to this battle.

But a fight between former allies might not come to pass at all. One of the riderless dragons, driven by pain from its wounds and lack of supervision, attacked at the nearest group of people it saw…

And that was Yuna's group.

"Look out!" Yuffie shouted as she threw her shuriken at the dragon's head, forcing it to flinch back and allowing Tidus to jump away towards a safe distance.

Tidus was torn, if they're going to fight the mad dragon, they'll expose their backs to Leon…

"What are you doing?" Leon shouted, running to his side and attacked the dragon with a swing from his weapon. The dragon roared but continued its assault by breathing fire…

Yuffie stared… "Damn!" she shouted, as she pushed Yuna away from the flames. Tidus and Leon staggered back, defending themselves against the flames that immediately disappeared, but it was a devastating attack… they could still feel their bodies responding painfully to that.

Still, Tidus and Leon lashed out as soon as the giant lizard halted to catch its breath. Leon stabbed right through its heart with all his strength while Tidus sliced its neck.

With a last cry, the dragon fell forward.

Yuna began to sing, allowing them to heal, as Tidus stared at Leon. "Who's side are you really on?" he demanded.

Leon took a deep breath. "It doesn't look it, but I'm at your side the whole time."

Yuna was about to say something when something shook. And suddenly the ship tilted to an almost vertical position.

Leon cursed, he had already ordered his people to go inside, and had completely forgotten their own safety because of the dragon. But the other three were unprepared by this, lost their balance and fell.

Tidus managed to grab Yuna's arm and was reaching out blindly with his free hand for anything to hold onto. Then he felt cold metal objects against his skin, and he looked up in surprise to see Yuffie's shurikens embedded onto the floor of the ship, with his sleeve pinned with it.

"Yu!" Tidus shouted, looking around for his friend.

"Ti!" Yuffie's voice sounded faint from below. Yuna was about to look down when Yuffie shouted, "Don't look down, Yuna! Just keep your hold onto Tidus!"

Yuffie wondered what the hell she was talking about; here she was clinging on the railway now, fighting off her airsickness and her fear of the danger they were in. Could there be any way to get this situation any worse?

As though fate had a terrible sense of humor, the railway which anchors her to the ship gave way; she was too shocked to even manage a gasp.

She was looking at Tidus and Yuna, wondering if they just realized that she was falling… and in a morbid way, she was slightly surprised that she wasn't as terrified as she thought she should be. _Shouldn't I be screaming my lungs out?_

But she didn't… she was staring at the sky, at the clouds, at the disappearing ship and wonder if her number was finally up, and that she'll see them again…

Without talking to Big Sis at all. This sucked.

Then that moment of time was over, and she felt herself falling, felt the wind against her back as she plummeted, in an almost daze she was wondering if it would be slow and painful, or fast and painless when she felt something grab her.

It snapped her out of her daze as she saw someone holding her fast against his chest.

She recognized him immediately. _Leon?_ She thought, and for this, she found herself crying. But it was not fear, or anything of the sort at all…her mind could not even form any thoughts why the hell he just jumped off the ship for her when their chances of survival were slim. But her tears fell regardless…

She took comfort that she won't be going alone. And that it would be this person who had literally threw his life for her touched her heart completely.

Still, she shut her eyes tight when the foliage of the trees meet them.

* * *

It hurts like hell…

But somehow, the branches of the trees had somehow broken their fall, but that doesn't make the landing any easier. Even as she struggled for consciousness, she still felt she had broken a few bones from this… and from Leon's look, he apparently had it worse. It also didn't help he took the landing first, and pillowing her body from the ground. She could see blood was dripping on his face.

"Leon…" Yuffie called out weakly. Leon groaned, giving her a brief feeling of relief, but his eyes were closed…

Suddenly scared, Yuffie concentrated what was left of her strength to hold his arm. "Don't die." She begged… even as she heard the flapping of wings from the air, even as she knew that the Seymour's people had found them, she tried again, this time making her voice sound firm.

"Don't die." She said…

Even as she lost all coherent thought, she seemed to dimly recall that Leon gave a slight nod.

And that, for her, was enough.


	6. Escaping and Resting

The man called Leon was indeed a tough one. Seymour grudgingly admitted as he watched the shackled man hanging on the wall being struck by quick bursts of lightning summoned by his personal black mages. Leon screamed in pain, but even with that torture he underwent for the past four days (being used as target practice only to be healed with the necessary potions and then being aimed at with magic again) could never break him. Even his mind was defiant, not revealing information on Yuna's whereabouts.

But Leon was used to pain; in fact one can say he has the ability to embrace it, and amazing endurance not to be affected by it. It was something he developed ever since he joined the cause; he knew the harshness of the road he had taken. And even now, when he knew that his chances of survival was slim, he would still prefer going down without being broken… especially towards that man.

And besides, he already gave his word not to die… he had no intention to do otherwise.

Seymour suddenly felt bored, "Stubborn fool." He said, casting his most powerful lightning magic at the man. Leon's body wracked in pain, but he didn't pass out. Leon would not allow himself to fall unconscious.

"What of the girl?" Seymour asked to his assistant.

The young man tried not to look at their tortured prisoner. "Our guest is looking into her."

"I see."

* * *

In the Healing Room Seymour's guest, who arrived a day prior, frowned as the images disappeared, opening more questions than any feasible answers. She was certain, though, that the female ninja and her friend were uninvolved with Yuna's abduction, the songs that confirmed it for her.

It helped that the girl was unconscious and the magical properties on the slow process of healing her broken arms and ribs intensify her pain. This allowed her mind to cope with the hurt as a first priority, and not putting up a defense against her probes.

She saw darkness… and quick visions of a tree, the ocean, and hands clasped… and beyond…

A long haired woman standing on a cliff. Her facial features made the woman identify her immediately.

"Lady Edea." She murmured, surprised to see the dead Sorceress after so long a time. The last time they met… she looked at the sleeping girl. "So… she was one of _them_..."

For a moment, she had seriously considered taking Edea's offer and dismantling the girl's mind to satisfy her curiosity, but doing such a thing may lead to the girl's death… and she certainly didn't want her to die yet.

And so she began her healing song as well as her own personal incantations.

* * *

The first thing Yuffie thought as soon as she woke up was the bloody face of the man whom she last seen, and that was enough to bolt her from her bed, and fell onto the stony floor with a loud thud.

She just woke up and she hurt herself first thing, damn it. Cursing everything she could think of as the pains from her backside subsided, it took her a moment to realize that she could not identify where she is at the moment.

Many emotions recalled from recent memory stirred in her that her head began to hurt: relief that she was still alive, worry for her other two friends who were taken by that ship, disbelief on Leon's betrayal, less disbelief and slightly angered when he stupidly jumped off that ship for her… and... concern, a feeling she cannot replicate ever since….

_Leon, where the heck is he?_

"I see you're awake." Yuffie raised her head and saw a woman wearing the white robes of a high class songstress. "I will inform Lord Seymour of your recovery."

Yuffie winced at the mention of the name. Wonderful.

* * *

"By Spiran law, you are disgraced as a songstress guardian." Seymour said, without bothering for introductions or inquiring for her health, as soon as he entered the room, "failing to protect her from harm."

"Your personal guards didn't seem to do things well for her either." Yuffie replied dryly, "Nice seeing you too, by the way."

Seymour didn't seem to mind the thinly veiled insult as he continued. "As such, you are not allowed to return to your homeland until you find her again and safely presented in Queen Yunalesca's court."

"I know my duties, Head Mage," Yuffie replied her voice dripping with sarcasm. "So what do you want from me?"

"The safe return of my fiancée. And let her accept what Fate has brought her in her rightful place in Spira's grand design."

It was a fancy way of telling that he wants to marry her as quickly as possible, and they both knew that, "And how do I suppose to do that?"

"The man that is with you. He knows where she is."

"That man…?" Yuffie frowned, not liking where this was going.

"And he is quite persistent." He continued, as though he hadn't just heard her. "So I suggest you would take the necessary items before mounting a rescue."

It took Yuffie a couple of seconds before she could swallow what he was implying. "You want me to take him out of this place hoping that he'd lead me straight to her?"

"What other idea would you conclude from it?"

She knew she was treading dangerous ground, but somehow, she managed to form her voice in a defiant tone. "If you value your love for Yuna so much, then how come you're not going after her?"

Again Seymour smiled his grim smile, but for the first time they talked, he seemed he was actually listening to her. "You are clever, aren't you?" he whispered, as he produced a familiar weapon from his belt and placed in her hand: Leon's weapon. "You have ten minutes before the guards exchange their posts. The dungeon he's in is a few levels below, but I'm sure you'll find him… follow the burnt flesh."

Yuffie frowned at him, trying not to show how that Guado was freaking her out with the way he said those last words with such relish.

"There is also an escape passage at the dead end my dungeons, where that man is being held. But make sure you're ready to fight off the monsters there. I won't guarantee your safety, but I'm sure it'll work out somehow." The Head Mage walked away in the corridor, laughing, and for a moment Yuffie had seriously considered attacking the freak by sniping his back with her weapon. In doing so Yuna can be finally free to love Tidus without the sacred promises their parents made in that damn bethrothal. But she reluctantly allowed her anger and annoyance to fade away. Not now. Not in the middle of his own castle with the guards, not with Leon here probably dying… or worse.

Cursing, she grabbed her pack that was nicely stuffed at the chair near her bed as she pocketed the potion Seymour gave her. She then began a silent run along the stony corridors, trying to use the shadows to hide herself from the patrolling guards lazily strolling the premises. She tried not to sigh when she realized that she has little to no weapons. It seemed that when she fell from the sky, she lost most of her shurikens in the process, and Yuffie was forced not to get involved in any necessary encounters with the guards.

_Seymour that jackass_…he was certainly making work cut out for her.

Finally, the guard at the entrance of the dungeon left to get his replacement, and Yuffie took the opportunity to run as fast as she could towards the entrance.

And promptly run into the guard who was standing near the torture chamber. Before he could call out in warning, Yuffie whipped out the object that she always wanted to use. She was glad she took the liberty back then in Timble to have it identified to finally figure out how Lulu activates the damn thing.

Without hesitation, she threw the Cactuar doll on the guard. The doll immediately landed on the floor… and danced.

Well, at least it looked like it was waving its arms and moving its legs in a funny manner than an actual dance, but she knew the true properties of the item. It was in fact attacking the soldier with 1000 needles from its body. Though the needles disappear as soon as it comes in contact with the target, it produces a pain similar as being pricked by 1000 needles at once.

Only when the guard fell on the floor, unconscious, did Yuffie's brain finally come to a realization. She found herself saying at the empty corridor out loud to Lulu, "Are you telling me I'm violent?" she asked, feeling slightly offended.

But knowing her friend cannot answer for that, she grabbed the Cactuar carefully from the ground and made a not so gentle nudge on the soldier's side to grab his keys strapped on his belt. Satisfied that Seymour was correct with his assessment, she quickly opened the door, went in, and gape in horror on what she saw inside.

"Leon!"

* * *

She racked her head, trying to recall from memory the tips her friend Aerith taught her about healing magic… "Crap! If I knew this would happen, I should have taken it more seriously!" she hissed.

Leon was propped against a wall, and even though he was conscious enough to manage to walk a few meters away with her as support, she realized that he was bleeding. Specifically from the scar on his forehead, and that he was barely trying hard to stay awake. But definitely too much in pain to be even moving.

Worst of all she has no healing potions, no doctor to run to, and she was sure as hell she wasn't going back and ask a favor to Seymour, and seeing that the Head Mage was capable of such cruelty made her more desperate to leave. And even though she had the necessary skills for a basic healer, she really showed little to no interest on the ability that she didn't practice it as she promised to her friend.

Clearing her head again from any unnecessary distractions, she tried to get herself into a tranquil state like her friend taught, trying hard not to let panic get the better of her. Then she felt a tingling sensation in her hand, and she concentrated with all her might on that sensation, willing it to heal her friend. She felt a slight energy loss from her part, but it was a sign that the magic worked.

Leon felt slightly rejuvenated… it did not stop the ache from his muscles, but at least his eyesight cleared and he did not feel faint. "I didn't know you can do that." He said, glad that he also got the necessary strength to even talk.

Yuffie grunted, "Me neither. Clear Tranquil my butt, it's giving me a headache." She then gave him a tentative smile, "Good to see you too." she amended quickly. "Can you stand?"

"Just give me a moment." He said, willing his legs to move. He had been shackled against that wall for almost a week, and his protesting muscles were suffering the consequences. But his will proved to be stronger than his own body, as he did manage to stand up, stumble a bit then regained his balance by leaning against the wall. Yuffie looked around, hoping the extra guard wouldn't decide to come down and inspect the premises.

"Here," Yuffie said, handing him his weapon. "The watchamacallit."

"Gunblade," he corrected her. But having the weapon in his hand again apparently gave him a little more strength as he sat down next to her, willing his muscles and mentally preparing himself to walk.

Guns… evil weapons of the Corrupted Ones from tales. But another image of him literally jumping off the ship for her flashed in her mind. And it worried her…

"Why did you do that?" she asked him quietly.

"What?" Leon asked her, surprised.

"Why did you jump after me?"

The man closed his eyes, and even though his face was red by his drying blood from the scar that was now closing by the healing spell. And somehow Yuffie got the distinct feeling he was avoiding the question when he simply replied. "This isn't the proper time and place for that."

She let it go at that. His excuse had merits. But she felt an impulse she could not understand, nor control… she was, in fact, surprised by this as well.

Leon felt something warm pressed against his forehead, and he looked on in shock as Yuffie carefully kissed him in the temple, as if she was a grown woman giving a kiss to a little boy who managed to scrap his knee from a bad fall and cheerfully tell him that the wound was magically gone.

Yuffie looked away in obvious embarrassment. "For helping me back then, is all."

"…" Leon certainly revealed no reaction to that gesture, though he had his eyes closed for a moment or two… and that whatever he was feeling was somehow kept at bay, for he looked determined when he stood up. All calm and businesslike again, "Any idea where we should go?" he asked.

"There's an escape route here." Yuffie said, standing up as well, and didn't bother to dust herself off. "But I heard there were monsters there. We'll go only if you're ok with it."

"I'm ok with it." Leon answered grimly. "Let's go."

He still looked determined, even when the hidden door opened, revealing an old route that was obviously forgotten and unused for so long that both immediately knew would be an ideal lair for underground monsters.

* * *

Leon was indeed a tough man. He still managed to do so well against the random encounters so far… giant moles, ants and roaches… but nothing too terrible. Yuffie's lack of weapons was a problem, and so Leon took the brunt of the battles, with the ninja reluctantly supporting him as a healer. She didn't like the idea of him making do the physical attacks, considering his injuries that she knew her minor healing never mend properly. She wished Yuna was here; her healing abilities were more potent. And Tidus, to keep her occupied from thinking too much on her current companion. Still, she did manage to use her stealing ability to nab a couple of healing potions from the undead soldier they fought in the fork of the underground tunnel, in which she immediately forced Leon to drink it all.

Finally they emerged from the dark, dirty underground tunnel to a lush forest. Both of them coughing out the dust from their lungs, and both looking like they dove headfirst into a well full of cobwebs.

"Yuck." Yuffie said, removing the sticky substance from her hair in futility. Leon had it worse, especially since his hair was longer. He looked so silly being covered in cobwebs that he began to look like the Dust Man that that she bit her lip and tried not to laugh. They're still in danger; there were wild animals in the forest too.

Leon was looking at the sky worriedly. And Yuffie knew why… it's getting dark. They had better find a town soon or they're both be done for.

"Let's find a road and follow it." Leon said tiredly. "If we're lucky, we could hitch a ride."

"Maybe we should rest for a bit." She suggested, frowning as he slightly bent over to catch his breath. He was pushing himself too hard for her liking.

Surprisingly he agreed, but quickly added. "Until we find a road."

They did find a road quite fast, and it was mostly because of Leon's good sense of direction (since she had never been in this area before), but because around this time of the day, it seems the living monsters wouldn't even dream to hang around either.

Leon sat on the stump, finally getting the chance to catch his breath, as Yuffie scanned the road for any traveler that would pass their way…

"By the way." Yuffie said, looking at her companion, "You still haven't answered my question back then."

"What?"

She knew he needed rest, but she knew that she wanted the answer that was bothering her. "Why did you do that? You have no obligation to come after me, and I may have ended alright from the fall."

"…"

"Leon."

The man looked up to her, "I just don't want you to die. Is that so hard to believe?"

She frowned, she didn't like that kind of thinking, "Even if it gets you killed in the end? I don't think I'll appreciate that."

A shake of his head, he would have looked impressive if he wasn't covered in dust, "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!"

"Someone's coming…" Leon said, and sure enough they heard a wagon coming up from behind them.

"I don't give a damn, let him pass for all I care." Yuffie said, determined not to let him change the subject again. "You know something that you don't want to tell me, aren't you?"

A scoff, "You're being ridiculous."

"Am I?" Yuffie said.

Leon looked at her in such seriousness that she began to feel slightly foolish, but she glared at him, as though doing this may actually change his mind and tell her the truth now, but another voice interrupted their "merry conversation". "Yuffie?" the voice said.

Yuffie looked at the cloaked figure sat on a wagon being pulled by a couple of green chocobos. She hasn't heard that familiar voice for years now, "Cloud?"

"I knew you're there under all that dirt," Cloud said. "What are you doing here?" a frown towards Leon who was also covered in dirt. "Is that Tidus you keep mentioning about?"

"Huh? Oh, no. No." Yuffie said, she was smiling widely, glad to see him again. "This is Leon. Leon, this is Cloud… the guy who helped me back then when I was in the forest…"

Leon nodded that he remembered.

"How's your wife?" Yuffie said, motioning for Leon to ride on the wagon with her without asking permission. Cloud didn't seem to mind the least, he wasn't planning on leaving them on the road anyway.

"She's doing fine. She missed you." Cloud said. "And since she's always alone in the house except for the patients most of the day, she gets lonely."

"Oh," Yuffie felt a slight tinge of guilt for that.

"Don't worry about it." Cloud said. "We kind of understand why you left after all."

"Are you a woodcutter?" Leon asked, surprised to see a rather huge axe lying on the floor of the wagon.

"It's one of my jobs, yeah." Cloud replied.

"He's more of a jack-of-all-trades." Yuffie said, she turned her attention to Cloud. "By the way, can you make me another batch of shurikens?"

A deadpan expression, "You lost them again?" he sounded so serious it was almost funny.

Yuffie huffed in indignation. "I've kept them with me up till now, but something happened beyond my control… I didn't lose them."

Cloud shrugged under his red cloak. "Whatever you say."

When she looked back, she saw that Leon had already drifted off in a light slumber, and she left it at that, and continued her conversation with Cloud, only now under a hush whisper. "Cloud?"

"Yeah…" he whispered back.

"I know you've served your term in the War, you told me."

For a moment, Yuffie thought that her friend would deny he even said it. But after a lengthy silence he continued. "What of it?"

"Can you tell me the route that brought you and the others back? I want to use it."

"To the Outside?"

A nod. Cloud sighed, "I suppose there's no use to tell you 'forget it and it's too dangerous', huh?"

"It can't be helped. It's important."

Cloud stared, "Well, you'll have to spend the night in our place, and then we'll talk properly."

Yuffie threw a sidelong look at Leon, "I heard that before…" she muttered.

* * *

Leon looked as Cloud took the giant axe across easily against his shoulders as if he was carrying something much lighter… which betrayed his own strength as he went to the shed across the house, telling Yuffie to go ahead and say her hellos to his wife.

The house was small and modest looking but sturdy. But what grabbed Leon's attention was the very nice flower garden adorning the lawn, filling the small space with the colors of yellow and white…

Yuffie was embracing an older woman at the porch, whom Leon assumed as Cloud's wife. "Hi, Aerith."

"Hi, Yuffie." The young woman, Aerith, said warmly, her beautiful green eyes were full of tears, and yet somehow they looked so empty and distant, not focusing on Yuffie's face. Only when Leon saw her pick up a small staff leaning against the wall did he realize that the woman was blind.

Aerith paused, then turned her head towards his direction, which made him doubt his assessment. "And who's your friend?" she asked.

"Leon." Yuffie answered helpfully.

"You came back after all this time and brought a man along, you really have grown up." Aerith teased. Yuffie rolled her eyes in exasperation, but was smiling despite of herself, impressed. "How did you know he's a guy? I may have brought along a girl carrying a man's name."

"His spirit told me." Aerith answered mysteriously. "Very masculine. What's he like?"

"Well, he's prettier than me, if that helps." Was her immediate frank answer that Aerith laughed appreciatively.

"Yuffie." Leon said in strained patience. He felt slightly out of place and discomfort by the girlish banter… something he did not see between Yuffie and the songstress, oddly enough.

"Oh, all right." Yuffie replied, slightly disgruntled, "Look, I know this is asking too much in such short notice, Aerith, but we both need a good bath and a change of clothes."

* * *

Yuffie looked in dread at the familiar clothes lying on the extra space in the house that was served as a guest room, she had just finished her bath, and Leon was using it next. But their clothes would need to be cleaned so extra clothes were indeed handed out. Cloud had to surrender an old shirt of his to Leon, who would most likely wear it tight, since he was even taller than the woodcutter. As for her own change of clothes…

"No!"

Aerith sighed. She knew this was going to happen. Still she will not be swayed by this, besides those were the only clothes she could spare, really. "What, you prefer walking around the house naked?"

"I will not wear a skirt!" Yuffie knew she was acting childish, but she couldn't help herself. The one thing she never liked at all was to be uncomfortable. And in her opinion, making her wear a dress… makes Yuffie wearing a dress. She felt stupid in it.

"Oh, for goodness sake… you're a girl too!" Aerith said in exasperation. "Stop being so stubborn!"

"I am not being stubborn. This is ridiculous!" Yuffie almost shouted. "You can't force me!"

"Are you sure about that?" And Yuffie saw traces of mischief in the older woman's face, as well as a rather sinister looking smile that in some way outdoes her own. The staring lasted for quite sometime until the ninja relented. With a sigh, Yuffie despondently picked up her clothes… Aerith can be so scary sometimes. Under her angelic looking face, she can be pretty tough when she wants to. Cloud should get merits for even marrying her.

She glared at her friend. "I can't believe you kept more of these…" tugging at a very pretty silk skirt uncomfortably around her waist. But to the ninja it was like wearing pants full of fire ants. "This is one of the reasons I ran off in the first place."

This time, Aerith was smiling happily, "I somehow knew you'd come back, so I took the liberty to buy more, even though Cloud asked me not to. Do they fit?"

Yuffie was surprised that they did… almost. "My top is a little loose." She admitted.

Aerith frowned. "Oh, I miscalculated that part." She can almost feel her friend looking at her with a raised eyebrow by that but she quickly added, "Cloud should finish cooking soon… let's go at the table."

A groan of disbelief, "I can't believe you still make him cook." Yuffie said. "Do you have a deathwish or something?"

Aerith laughed. "He's not that bad. He just likes curry very much."

"Which was saltier than the ocean?" Yuffie looked at her friend, as if she expected that she would deny throwing said dish out of the window as soon as her husband turned his back. Because that's what she also did on the days she spends her time here.

Aerith did not even blink. "He's gotten better."

* * *

"Don't say anything." Aerith warned her husband under her breath as soon as they reached the kitchen. Leon was already clean and wearing, and was sitting at the table.

"What?" Upon seeing Yuffie, though, he immediately understood. He nodded at her direction, but not saying anything.

Leon took notice immediately. "Your top is too big."

Yuffie sat on her chair without even bothering to fix her skirt. "What gave you that idea?" she asked him sarcastically.

"It reminded me the time Aerith made me wear a dress." Cloud said out of the blue, "Brings back memories…" and even though that was his first time he met his wife in that undercover mission and recalled that in fondness, that meaning was apparently lost to their guests.

Leon and Yuffie, who happened to be drinking water at the time, choked in unison… though the older man managed to hide it gracefully by coughing politely, Yuffie felt the water coming out from her nose, and was hastily rubbing her face with her sleeve, throwing death glares at Cloud for causing it in the first place.

Aerith, however, looked offended. "It was a good idea at the time." She defended.

Cloud smiled, "Yeah. At the time."

Leon looked up. "So you two used to be in the war?"

Yuffie tried not to look surprised when he said that, so Leon was awake back then when she and Cloud were talking quietly. He was pretty sharp.

Cloud looked at his hands. "Is it that obvious?" when Leon nodded it was Aerith who replied next, seating beside her husband. "Yes, we went to battle against the Corrupted Ones under Yunalesca's name years ago."

"What happened?"

"I got blinded in a skirmish… and so my usefulness as a healer came to a permanent halt," Aerith said. "Cloud gave up his sword, so he can accompany me back to Spira."

"…" Yuffie already knew that was the usual answer they'd give to strangers regarding their roles on the war. Leon will learn the real story some other day then.

If Leon guessed the lie, he certainly didn't show it. And so the four of them quietly ate their dinner.

_Aerith was right_, Yuffie thought, chewing her curry thoughtfully. _He did got better_.

* * *

Leon knew why the bed was offered to him… considering Yuffie's sleeping disorder, which no doubt the married couple also knew, he was the only person who could utilize the spare room.

But try as he might, he couldn't sleep.

And so he left the guest room and quietly walked along the corridor. His sharp eyes scanning for any object that he might bump to along the way, but his ears caught a faint voice… Aerith, he realized… humming quietly from the privacy of their bedroom.

He was near the stairs when he saw the front door being opened, and closed. For a moment there, he thought someone had just infiltrated the house, before he recognized that silhouette.

Yuffie always liked the Strifes' porch. It was cool and comfortable… and even though the malignant spirits were still up there, deflected by the town's song barrier, it could not deter her from enjoying the view.

She realized she always missed this place. One of her many regrets and wishful hopes that eventually disappear as she grew older. In a way, she was slightly disappointed she had grown so cynical… the boy would probably yell at her for being so selfish.

She chuckled, now she was being silly.

Incidentally though, the front door creaked and she felt heavy footsteps approaching her. She didn't even need to look behind her shoulder to identify him. "I thought Aerith told you to go to sleep?" she said out loud.

"That's my line." Leon replied, eyebrow raised.

"Well, I have an excuse." Yuffie said, "And I don't want 'mom' to go freaking out on me if you don't get your rest." Mrs. Strife indeed frowned upon knowing that the younger woman did neglect practicing her healing ability as she asked her to. Her impromptu patchwork on Leon's body had been unsatisfactory, to say the least. And Aerith had to heal him again with her own ability to close his wounds properly.

He sat beside her, looking at the vicinity of the garden. "I'll live." In which the girl sighed. "What are you doing?"

He half-expected a sarcastic remark. But she simply nodded her head towards the garden. And soon enough, he realized that the yellow and white flowers were glowing.

"Neat, huh?" Yuffie said. "They do that every midnight. Aerith never told me what kind of flowers they were, but they're so beautiful."

Almost magical even… and the man could not help it but also admire the mysterious light the garden was illuminating.

Leon realized that the young woman was studying him intently. "What?" he asked her, breaking the silence first, a new record.

"You're a beautiful man." She said matter of factly.

The girl never cease to surprise him… and this was the topic he was not expecting either, "What?" he asked, shocked to see her openly hitting on him.

"Not good at listening, though." Yuffie teased. "You must have had a lot of admirers."

Leon shrugged, "Whatever." Yuffie inwardly smiled to see he was actually embarrassed, hiding it under a look of indifference.

"Something tells me that was a yes." Just when Leon was about to tell her that topic was not something he'd want to talk about Yuffie added. "I'm sure they're worried about you… your friends from the Outside, I mean."

Leon frowned. The instrument that he hid in his ear used to communicate Cid and the others was broken when Seymour used that lightning magic… "They'll make do without me."

"I see…" Yuffie said, in a tone she wasn't convinced.

"I know you're going with me to get Yuna back," Leon said, knowing that this was something that they need to clarify.

"Of course."

"Yuna will only be used by the Queen. She'll never allow her to live as a simple songstress." He wanted to tell more, but one of his objectives was not to give away too much information.

She didn't know why he would say it with such conviction, "And you think your world, away from her family and friends, would give her that peace?" Yuffie countered. "Besides, I made a promise to the people in her village for her safe return. I intend to keep that promise."

"You're just saying that because you're being ignorant."

"You're just saying that because you know I'm right. One way or the other, Yuna herself will want to come back."

Leon knew she was correct on that statement. Especially if Yuna embraces the fate that was awaiting her…

But that sort of thinking would have to wait for now. They would have to concentrate on leaving Spira to his own world… Centra.

He noticed that Yuffie was nodding off. "Hey." He said.

"This is the only place that makes me want to sleep." She murmured to herself but loud enough for him to hear. "I don't see them in my dreams here."

Sleeping on a sitting position was not the most comfortable, but Yuffie learned to do that regardless. She felt Leon's arm gently draped over her shoulders and forced her head to lean on his right shoulder. She wanted to shrug him off, but a small part of her rebelled at the thought, and she was too tired to make a fuss on it.

And as she settled against Leon's side, she suddenly realized that this was very nice indeed, as she drifted off to sleep almost immediately.

But Leon could only stare at the flowers with an empty look on his face. Wondering how on earth will this last…


End file.
